I'm a block!
by Dj daughter of Percabeth
Summary: I, Dj, am teleported into Minecraft. Oh the fun I will have! Includes the amazing youtubers: Skydoesminecraft, Minecraftuniverse, Deadlox, Kermitplaysminecraft, Dawnables, and many more! Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and the plot, so keep your dirty hands off!
1. PROLOGUE OF EPICNESS! :)

I'm a block!  
Prolouge

PLEASE NOTE: I CAN'T CURSE, SO DO NOT ASK!

Sky's p.o.v.

_I was in a hallway. Very long, very narrow. I heard a scream. My fiancé, Dawn's, scream. "Dawn! I'm coming!" I yelled. I ran toward the screams, my crimson shoes making a 'thud' noise on the ground, my amulet pounding against my chest. The hallway got wider, until I was in a room, which was filled with red-stone torches. "Adam!" Dawn said, calling out my real name, in relief. She was tied up against a cobblestone wall, her eyes bright with fear. I untied her. "Who did this? If it was a squid, I swear..." I growled. I was cut off by a laugh. "Foolish Sky! Welcome to your death!" I rolled my eyes. "So! You don't think we are scary? Well, we squids are going to kill you with something you love dearly, BUDDER!" All of a sudden, I felt squids, all around. They had budder. They were cutting me, stabbing me, wounding me. I felt my life spill out like the blood on the floor._

I woke up with a scream. I felt myself, checking for any cuts. There were none. I sighed with relief. I looked outside, almost sunrise. The mobs were still out, so I couldn't go out without being brutally murdered. "Maybe you can go back to sleep," I thought to myself. But, after that heck of a nightmare, I didn't know if I could go back to sleep. "Hm. Maybe, if I read long enough, I'll fall right back asleep!" I whispered. "Wait, I just had a great idea! Take that Deadlox!" I murmured about one of my best friends. I went to the library in my house and grabbed a book. In around 5 minutes after crawling back into bed, I was out like a light.

Thud. Thud. Thud! Thud! I woke with a start. I rubbed my eyes and I saw some stones being thrown at my bedroom window. I looked outside. Deadlox or Ty, was standing below, stones in his hands. "Sky! Come on! Get your Budder loving butt down here!" He exclaimed impatiently. I rolled my eyes, got everything I would need for the day, and I quickly wrote down a note for Dawn if she happened to visit and I wasn't there. I met Ty outside.

"Where's Jason?" I asked, speaking of mine and Ty's astronaut buddy. "He said to meet us at his house and to bring: Fluffy (Jerome), Mitch (Bajancanadian), Quentin (Huskymudkipz), Kermit (Kermitplaysminecraft), Dawn (do I have to explain this one?!), Seto (setosorceror), Bodil (Bodil40),Ian (Ssundee), Steven (Slamacow), Morgan Freeman (xRpMx13), Caveman (Cavemanfilms), and Jordan (Captainsparkles)," he replied, counting his fingers as he listed them off. I nodded. "So, I think Fluffy is closest to here," I said. Ty nodded.

We walked and talked until we got to a wooden house. The sign above the door read: Jerome: "I DID IT! I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!" Man, I still don't know what Jerome loves about the Hunger Games to make him say it every time he does something. I knocked on the door. "Fluffy! It's Sky and Deadlox! Open up!" I called. I heard a voice on the other side. "Boka is not here right now. Please leave a message," it said. Ty and I exchanged glances and stared weirdly at the door. "You didn't buy that did you." Jerome said, his voice monotone. "Nope, sorry," Ty replied. The door opened and there stood Jerome. His fluffy brown fur was covered by a black suit. But for his head and hands...not so much. "So I didn't win the Hunger Games?" He asked sadly. Deadlox shook his head. "Fine. What do you want?" Jerome asked curiously. "Jason wants us to come to his house for a meeting," I explained quickly. Jerome nodded in understanding. He went inside and came out a few minutes later, holding his Budder axe of justice. He turned to Deadlox. "Where are we going now?" He asked. Deadlox tried to pinch the bridge of his nose, but, he didn't have one, so he took his black and green headphones off his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Um...oh yeah! The lake's near here, so we can pick up Kermit and Husky (Quentin)!" Ty announced.

We approached the Lake of Frogness and Mudkipness, or at least that's what Kermit and the Mudkip call it. It didn't take long to find Husky. He was swimming around, talking like Bane from Batman. "Husky!" Jerome called. Husky looked at us and swam over. "Hello. How are you doing Boka?" He asked in his Bane voice. "Quentin, cut it out. Now where's the frog?" Deadlox said seriously. Husky pointed to the other side of the lake. "Can you get him?" I asked. Husky looked at me. "Why can't you?!" He challenged. "Three reasons. One, I'm lazy. Two, you're a water type Pokemon! And three, there could be squids in there!" I retorted. Husky rolled his eyes, groaned, and swam over to the frog. He told Kermit something and they swam over together. "What do you guys want?!" Kermit asked, and I could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Jason is holding a meeting at his house and he needs all of us to be there," Jerome explained. "Okay, so I should just drop everything because of some meeting?" Kermit asked sarcastically. "Yes," I said simply. "Fine!" Kermit said in defeat. He hopped out of the water and dried himself off. He was a strange frog: he had crossed eyes, and a white tux on. Husky followed, his usually light blue face soaked in water. He shook himself to dry his face and gray suit. "We must be leaving, my friends!" He said in his Bane voice. "Next, we have Ian." I said, pulling out a map. Deadlox turned around.  
"You had that map the entire time?!"  
"Yep!"  
"And you didn't tell us?"  
"Uh huh!"  
"You idiot!"  
"I know you are but what am I?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Make me!"

Husky got in between us. "Cut it out!" He said. "Fine, we good only if you can say truce, Ty!" I said. Ty facepalmed. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you," he said. I shook my head, grinning.

We got to the mountain where Ian's house was. We climbed, and climbed, and climbed, and climbed. "Oh m-my Gosh! Why is his house so far away?!" Kermit complained, gasping for breath. "I-I don't know," I panted. "Sky! How far are we to Ian's house?" Ty asked, hopeful that it wasn't too far. I looked at the map. It said we were only halfway up the mountain. Uh oh. "Hehe. Funny story. I just looked at the map, and get this, we're only halfway up. Pretty funny, right? Heheheheheh..." I chuckled nervously. In a spilt second, Kermit was trying to choke me. "Hey! Get off of him!" Husky commanded. He and Jerome were trying to pry Kermit off of me. "Come on! We aren't going to get anywhere with fighting!" Ty announced. Kermit sighed. "Yeah, Kermit! Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!" I justified, glaring at Kermit in the process. "What the heck man!? Don't blame the frog!" Kermit said. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!" I yelled back. Fluffy facepalmed. "What did I just say?!" Ty exclaimed in exasperation. "Gosh, you guys are a bunch of idiots!" Husky complained. "You're one to talk," I muttered under my breath.

We continued in a comfortable silence. "Guys, let's agree on one thing: when we find Ian, we strangle him for making us walk this far," Kermit proposed. I smiled and nodded. "No," Husky said simply. Ian's house, Finally, came into view. "YEAH! UNTAMABLE!" I yelled in happiness. "What the heck? Who's there?" I heard Ian say. "Uh-um-the police!" I stammered. Husky gave me a what-the-heck-man look. "NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Ian yelled. I tried my best not to grin and continue scaring him. "Ian! It's Sky! We need you to come with us!" I said. "What's in it for me?" Ian asked. I looked at Husky and nodded. "We have Bane with us!" I replied. "Prove it!" He retorted. Husky sighed. "It is true, Mr. Ian. Please, will you come out?" He asked nicely in his Bane voice. "Yay!" The door opened and out came Ssundee. "So, what do ya want?" He asked happily. "Jason wants to have a meeting at his house. And plus, why is your house on a mountain?" I replied. "I'm in, and because it as the only one that fit my budget! Don't you judge!" He said.

"Who's next?" Jerome asked. "Haven't you said that already?" I asked. "Shut up!" I put my hands up in defeat. "Bajancanadian! Gosh Fluffy!" I said in annoyance. "Hopefully, his house isn't on a mountain like somebody's is!" Kermit said, glaring at Ian. "I'm sorry! Gosh, I knew frogs didn't like being out of water for awhile, but I didn't know it was this bad!" Ian retorted. Kermit's green face turned crimson. "WHY YOU LITTLE!-" He started. I covered his mouth. He started yelling so very, very not so nice things. "Are you done with your rage?" I asked meekly. Kermit glared at me, and pushed my hand off his mouth, but the red left his cheeks. "Guys! We're here!" Ty announced. It was true. A big wooden house loomed ahead. I knocked on the door. No answer. "Mitch? Mitch? Mitch?!" I called. I opened the door. "Let's go inside," I suggested, gesturing to the guys. "No way! I can't go back to jail!" Kermit cried. "Back to jail?" Jerome asked. Kermit's eyes got wide. "What? I didn't say anything! Me, go to jail, psh, no!" He said nervously. I shrugged and went inside. "Maybe he left a note..." I thought. I searched through all the chest. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. "Hm, maybe Mitch has a big appetite?" I murmured. Something white caught my eye. There was a note that said: Went to Minecraftuniverse's house. Be back soon! :) -Mitch a.k.a Bajancanadian. I smiled and walked outside. "Guys, he's not here. He's probably at Jason's already!" I chuckled. "What makes you say that?" Ty challenged. I gave him the note. "Oh, that's what makes you say that!" He said in realization.

We went to all Steven, Bodil, Morgan Freeman, Seto, and Jordan's houses and got the same result as Mitch. Caveman was at his own house, but at first, he tried to hit Husky with a 'club'. When Husky stopped trying to brutally murder him, we set off to Jason's.

After much arguing about directions, we found a iron house with bats, or Dillons, and pigs, or Jefferys all over. "Hm...you think we got the right house?" Caveman asked. "No! I think we have just found Herobrine's house! What do you think?!" Kermit remarked sarcastically. I elbowed him in the stomach. "Wait, did we forget someone?" I asked, because I felt as if someone were missing. "Dawn!" We all exclaimed. "What?" I heard a voice said. I turned around. And there was Dawn, pink and purple hair, blue and green eyes, and all. I hugged her. "Yay!" I exclaimed. "Aww..." Ty commented. "Shut up," I replied. "Can we go inside now?" Jerome asked awkwardly. We agreed and went inside. "Finally! You made it!" Jason remarked. His blue spacesuit shining majestically. "Sorry," I said meekly. I looked around.

Jason led us into a large room. It was filled with potions, brewing stands, and screens. "I didn't know you were a witch, Jaosn!" Ty commented. In the middle was a big oval table. Steven, Bodil, Morgan Freeman, Seto, and Jordan were each sitting in a chair around it. "Take a seat," Jason said. I took one in between Bodil and Dawn, and Ty and Jason sat across from me. "Hiya Sky!" Bodil said cheerfully. He randomly started laughing. That laugh! It was hilarious. "So, Jason, what are we here for?" Morgan asked. "Well, um, Dawn, you might want to hold Sky down," Jason suggested. Dawn grabbed my arm and held on tightly. Oh no. "Sky, the squids are getting stronger, smarter," he started. "That can't be true! Squids are idiots!" I yelled. "Calm Sky," Dawn said soothingly. She smiled. "But, the good news, I think I may have found their base," Jason continued. "Wait, about the bad news, there's more, isn't there," Steven said. Jason nodded grimly. "Guys, the squids are using Budder against us," he said, bowing his head. My thoughts drifted back to that dream, or nightmare I had last night. Anger bubbled up inside of me. "WHAT?! THOSE IDIOTIC, UNHOLY CREATURES?! STEALING MY BUDDER?! OH IT'S ON!" I yelled in fury. "He's taking it better than I thought," Ty remarked. "That's it! We need to plan an attack!" I ranted. "The finest Budder armor, the best weapons, the perfect plan!" I said. We started working like madmen (and women if you count Dawn). At last, we finally came up with a plan.

Dj's p.o.v.

Agh! I hate going to Aphrodite's class. Just so you know, me and my sister Aj live on Olympus and we have classes with every one of the twelve Olympians. Aphrodite's is love and beauty. Disgusting. "Okay girls, today I want you both to show me the makeup skills that you've learned," Aphrodite explained, gesturing to two wax heads. Only one problem, we hadn't learned ANYTHING! All she does is tell us what to do, sits down, pulls out her cell phone, and texts Ares. She did exactly that. I looked over at my sister and rolled my eyes.

I walked over to one of the wax heads. I grabbed the cosmetic set and opened it up. All of the colors made me dizzy. Aj walked over to her wax head and set. I grabbed something and whispered to Aj, "Do you know what this is?" I gestured to the thing in my hand. She scowled and said slowly, "That is lipstick. And you put it on the lips." I gave her a sarcastic look. "Really?! I thought lipstick goes in your hair!" I exclaimed sarcastically. She punched me lightly in the arm. "Shut up!" She snapped. I grinned and looked over at our 'teacher'. The goddess of love and beauty was fast asleep. I smirked evilly and pointed to the lipstick.

"Hm. Are you sure it doesn't go on hair? Cause I can test that theory!" I asked. "No! Don't you dare!" Aj commanded, but I could see the evil glint in her eyes. "Aw! Come on! It'll be fun!" I persuaded. She finally gave in. I sneaked over to sleeping goddess. I chuckled. I opened the tube of lipstick and started smearing it in her hair. Pretty soon, her hair, once a light blond, was covered in pink smears. I stifled a laugh while taking in my masterpiece. I checked my wristwatch. We had ten minutes in this class left. "Hurry!" I exclaimed. We ran over to the heads and started putting random things in random places. The alarm went off on my wristwatch.

"Come on! Before she wakes up, I want to do something. I grabbed Aphrodite's makeup kit and started rubbing things on her face. When I was done, she looked like she was in a fight (which I highly doubt) with a bag of Skittles, and lost, badly. We sprinted out of the room. When we were safely away, I heard a scream. The laughter I had held in came out. I laughed until I was on the floor. "We are in so much trouble!" Aj said in between fits of laughter. "Did you see her face? In my opinion, she looks better in Skittles!" I responded. I heard footsteps behind me. "Girls, what are you laughing about?" A voice asked. I turned around.

It was Artemis. "Um, can you keep a secret?" I asked hesitantly. Artemis nodded. "I put lipstick in Aphrodite's hair, and put random articles of makeup on her face," I explained. Artemis smiled and ruffled our hair. "Ha! I've taught you so well!" She said. The dinner bell rang, and me and Aj made a run for it. After all, hungry Olympians are almost as dangerous as me on a sugar high. Almost.

After a dinner of ambrosia, nectar, and potato chips...what? Olympians love their potato chips. Athena sent us to bed, because things can get a little crazy after a certain time. But, what she didn't know, is that I sneak out every night. As soon as I knew Aj was asleep, I threw the covers off, grabbed a backpack that I had packed that was under my bed, and snuck out the window. My favorite knife was in my pocket.

I walked along the cloudy paths until I hit a fork in the road. I wasn't really scared of being caught, because when Olympians throw a party, every Greek god is there. To the right, I heard blasting music, glasses clinking together. I wasn't an idiot, I knew the party was that way, and there was also the sign that read: EPIC GREEK PARTY THIS WAY! For divine immortal beings, some gods can be really stupid. To my right was a part of Olympus I had never been before. I once tried to go there. Here's how it turned out:

_I was three at the time. I was doing normal toddler stuff: picking fights with Ares, beating Ares senseless, training to teleport, normal toddler stuff. Well, for a toddler on Olympus, that is. I was walking around, slipping every once in a while. I was playing hide and seek with Aj, Tj, Esper, Cora, and Lexi, because our parents were visiting._

_Aj was it. I saw the dark part of Olympus. I had an active imagination. I was about to explore it when a pair of arms hoisted me up. I turned around to see Ares. "Hey! Put me down you Spartan freak!" I had yelled. "What should I, pipsqueak?" The god of war asked in a mr.-know-it-all tone. "Because if you don't, I'll beat you so hard, you'll be wishing that Gaea got a hold of you!" I threatened. It would have worked normally, but I was upside down, my hair was in my face, and my voice was high pitched. He just smirked and set me down. "Alright! But do not. And I mean do not, go there!" He instructed, pointing to the dark forest. "Dang it," I muttered. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked. I nodded._

Why I didn't disobey him, I don't know. I guess I wasn't as much of a rebel as I am now. I looked back to be sure I wasn't being followed (but you would be surprised at how much I am). I walked along the path until I couldn't see anything more than 3 feet in front of me. I thought I was lost, but then I saw I purple glowing light. I ran toward it, pushing leaves, branches, and other things out my way. But, one vine went by me unnoticed, and I tripped. Like the girl ALWAYS does in horror movies. Go figure. "Why can't the guys trip for once?" I muttered. Of course, there was nobody with me then, let alone a guy.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I finally saw the source of the purple light. It was a weird horizontal rectangle. The perimeter of it was made up of this blackish block with a purplish tint. On the inside was a purple substance. It looked like a liquid and solid at the same time. Like jello.

"What the heck is this?" I thought. I stuck my hand through the purple substance. My hand disappeared. I yelped and pulled my hand back. I rubbed my hand and stared at the structure. After studying it, I thought of something. "It looks to be some kind of portal," I concluded. "Maybe it's Gaea again," I thought. I immediately brushed the thought away. Gaea was defeated a while ago. And it can take hundreds of yeas, at least, for her to revive her strength.

"Is it a threat?" I asked myself. I had no way of finding out just standing there. "Whatever it is, I'm going to check it out! Monsters or no!" I decided. Without any hesitation, I stepped into the portal. Purple blinded my vision.

I was on a cliff, the next thing I knew. Then two things came above my head appeared above my head. One was a line up of ten red hearts. The other was made up of some kind of food. I was so shocked that I fell forward. And the ground came at me faster than anticipated. I hit the ground with a grunt. 5 hearts became black. "What the-" I stuttered. And I finally took in my surroundings. Everything was made up of blocks. Animals, trees, even the ground. I looked down at myself. I was myself, almost. I was now a person in block form. Great.I whispered something to myself:

"Dj, I don't think you're in Olympus anymore!" (Hehe. Wizard of Oz reference)

**And that was it! Until next chapter! -Dj**


	2. 1: Meetings and FITE ME IRL

I'm a block  
Chapter 1

A/N-so, Sky and the others live in Minecraft. Not irl.

Sky's p.o.v.

This was our plan: we wanted to make a small attack. Nothing too big. So, our group would go into a squid fort on the west side of the world, where we would blow a hole in it, and steal some weapons, preferably Budder ones. I looked up at our group. "You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded. "Then let's do dis!" Deadlox declared. We charged out of the room...without any weapons...or tnt...or armor. I chuckled and we turned around. "Hehe! Oops," Jason murmured. Dawn rolled her eyes and we went out of the room, with weapons, tnt, and armor equipped.

-Time Skip-

A blue base loomed ahead of us. "Do you think this is it?" Jordan asked. "No! It just says 'Squid Fort'!" Ryan said (This is Morgan Freeman, but, I just figured out his real name, so yeah, I'll call him Morgan Freeman when necessary) sarcastically. "Oh! Then we really should find the real fort then," Jordan replied, clearly not detecting the sarcasm. Ian facepalmed. "Let's just hurry up before we kill each other," I suggested. "Easier said then done, Butter Boy," Steven muttered. I shot him a glare. "Husky, Ty, you know what to do," I continued, gesturing to the weak point of the base, which was located on the left side. They nodded and snuck over to the weak point. They got out some tnt and set multiple blocks down. Ty looked at us and gestured for us to move back, for they were about to set off the explosives.

BOOM!

As the dust cleared, I looked at my health bar. I lost half a heart, but other than that, we were all fine. "They might be heading here as we speak! We need to move fast!" Kermit hissed behind me. We ran over to the gaping hole. Chests were everywhere. We frantically searched through all of them. "What the-! There's nothing in here!" Dawn said in frustration. "Nothing in here either!" Bodil announced. There was nothing! No weapons, no ores, no armor. "Was this a trap?" I asked. "I don't know, but we need to get out if here!" Husky declared.

Dj's p.o.v.

I was thoroughly confused. I didn't know what to do. But, I started messing around, and knowing me, I got into trouble.

MOAR TIME SKIPS!

I was doing pretty well. I had some food, some iron tools, and some golden weapons. DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. What, I have the power to summon weapons from nowhere, I think I can take advantage of that. I was eating some bread, when a loud 'BOOM' was heard. I chuckled. I had gotten those supplies from a blue fort earlier, and maybe the owners were finally realizing it. I wanted to see their reactions, so I teleported over there.

I watched from a dark corner. There were some strange people. One was wearing sunglasses, crimson colored shoes, and a golden amulet. He spoke saying: "I believe this is a trap!" I rolled my eyes. It wasn't a trap, and he obviously wasn't the fort owner. "Maybe it wasn't, Sky! Somebody could have gotten here first!" Another spoke. He had a white shirt, gray pants, and some bright green and black headphones. "How, Ty? Really how?" Sky asked. Ty?(AN-if you don't get this, look at my other stories.)No it couldn't be. "Well, maybe it was some of those crazy recruits of yours!" One of the group members said in a Kermit-like voice. To call him human was impossible. He had a white tuxedo, green frog-like skin, and crossed eyes. Sky looked offended. I was getting really bored, really fast. "Or maybe, it was me!" I announced.

Sky's p.o.v.

"Or maybe, it was me!" A voice declared. A Minecraftian jumped down from a corner of the hole. It was a girl. She had blond hair, green eyes, a black t-shirt, tan capris, brown combat boots, and fingerless gloves. She looked around 12. "Um...who are you?" Dawn asked. "That's none of your concern Pinkie," the girl retorted. "She was just asking a question! You don't have to be rude!" Husky defended. "You want to fight me?" The girl asked aggressively. Husky looked at me, not responding. The girl grew impatient. "Fine! You in the headphones!" She commanded, pointing at Ty. His eyes widened. "Me?" He asked. She nodded. "Fight me," she commanded simply. "WHAT?! I can't fight a kid, let alone a girl!" Ty exclaimed. The girl rolled her eyes.

She lunged at him. And he didn't have time to react. She knocked him over. She fought really well, until poor Ty was on the ground. She rubbed her hands on her t-shirt. She looked over at me and grinned. "By the way, thanks for the golden sword!" She said. She held up a Budder sword. MY Budder sword. I checked my hilt, nothing. How? "How the-! What did you do?!" Seto asked. "Yeah! How did you get my Budder sword?" I asked. "Butter? I don't think Minecraft has butter," the girl replied. "Yeah huh! You're holding it!" I retorted. She looked at the sword.

Dj's p.o.v.

Butter? What is this guy talking about? "This is gold. Pretty useless though, if you ask me," I said. The entire group gasped. The only female in the group ran over to Sky and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't say that word!" She hissed. "What word? Gold?" I asked. She glared at me but nodded. "Look, I'm not from around here. So, can one of you people please explain to me what's going on?!" I asked, exasperated, frustrated, and confused. Sky and the other girl exchanged glances, and called the rest of the group over to them. They talked in hushed voices, but soon stood in a line facing me. "We have come to an agreement. If you tell us who you are, we'll tell you who we are," Sky said. I nodded.

Sky stepped forward. "So, um, I'm Sky. I have a hatred for squids and I love Budder!" Sky said. He said the word squids with so much disgust, he looked like he couldn't wait to get it out. The girl stepped forward. She had pink and purple hair and one eye that was green and the other was blue. "I'm Dawn. I'm Sky's fiancée," she said. Great, a lovey-Dover couple. I gagged inwardly. This was just the kind of thing Stacy (AN-if you don't get this reference, look up some of my other stories) was for. The frog creature said: "I'm Kermit! I am a frog that these idiots met one day, and I befriended them." A fish man (well, I thought he was) wearing a gray suit said: "I'm Husky. And I cam mimic Bane from Batman perfectly." I nodded in understanding. A furry creature that resembled Chewbacca from Star Wars wearing a suit spoke up. "I'm Jerome, and I won the Hunger Games!" It explained happily. One by one they introduced themselves. There was Steven, Seto (a sorcerer), Ryan (a great Morgan Freeman impersonator), Ty (or Deadlox. He's a good fighter, when he's not off guard), Jason (he looked like an astronaut), Bodil (a great builder and 'troller', whatever that means), Mitch (apparently, he loves food), Caveman (he calls a bone a 'club'...I think there is something wrong with him), and Jordan (his friends sometimes call him Captainsparkles. I expected at any moment for him to throw up rainbows and glitter...)

Sky looked at me in expectancy. "Well..." He said. "Well what?" I snapped. "What's your name?" He asked. I sighed. I might as well trust them. "My name is Dianna Jackson. But if you want to live to see tomorrow, you will call me Dj. Not Dianna, not Jackson. DJ," I said. "Well, nice to meet you!" Dawn said. She stuck out her hand. I eyed it carefully, before putting my hand in hers and shaking it. I suddenly remembered Ty. "Oh, and by the way, sorry about beating you senseless. I'm used to doing that all the time where I'm from," I apologized. Ty smiled. "Apology accepted. But, where are you from? I don't think that is a good place for a girl to live," He replied. "Should I tell them? I mean, I guess I could. But, I'll have to keep my eyes peeled and my guard up," I thought. I thought about it before answering. "Well, I'm from Olympus. I have some unique abilities. I have a sister and a brother. My sister lives there with me," I explained. "Olympus? It really exists?" Jason asked in interest. "Yep. It's as real as you and me," I replied. "Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean unique abilities?" Sky interrupted. "I-I can summon weapons from nowhere," I stuttered. "Prove it!" Kermit said in disbelief. I couldn't blame him either. "Fine," I muttered.

I closed my eyes, put my hands out in front of me and focused on a certain sword. My personal favorite sword, as well. It had a symbol of every one of the 12 Olympians, but with a symbol of Hades and without Aphrodite. It was a bright blue blade, with a green hilt (to remind me of my dad) and the symbols were on the blade. I heard gasps. I opened my eyes and there it was. "Okay. So maybe you can," Kermit chuckled nervously. "Why would you doubt a poor, defenseless, 12 year old, little girl?" I asked with fake sweetness. "Shut it!" Kermit said. "Hm. I made a frog ticked off. One thing to cross off of my bucket list!" I exclaimed happily. The others laughed, so Kermit scowled, but I could see a glint of laughter in his eyes.

Sky's p.o.v

Could I trust her? I don't know. I'll just have to find out. While the others were talking, Jason came up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Sky? What's wrong?" He asked in concern. "I don't know Jason. I'm just not sure if we can trust her," I trailed off. "Dj? Well, we'll just have to see," He replied.

I nodded and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, I could trust her.


	3. 2: Intro to mobs!

I'm a block

Chapter 2: Introduction to mobs!

No one's p.o.v.

Sky and his friends started warming up to Dj. They were exchanging stories, laughing, and genuinely having a good time. But, their happy time was cut short by time. "Adam. Look," Dawn said, pointing at the sky. The sun was going down, and the Minecrafters knew what nighttime held. "What's wrong?" Dj asked. "We need to get back before the sun goes down!" Sky exclaimed. "Why?!" Dj challenged. "Because-! Never mind! Just come on!" Deadlox grabbed Dj's hand and pulled her along. The group started running to their houses. "Wait!" Dj said, pulling her hand out Ty's grip. "What is it?" Seto asked. "Where am I going to stay?" Dj asked. "We'll figure that out later!" Jason reassured.

The moon rose. Moans of zombies, clanks of skeletons, hisses of spiders and creepers rose in a murderous chant. "We're too late!" Jordan exclaimed glumly. "We can still make it!" Sky snapped. A zombie stood in front of them. "Is that a zombie?! Zombies don't exist!" Dj said. "They do here!" Dawn said. "Let me take this one!" Seto announced. The others stepped back. He pulled out a sword and swung at the zombie's head. It collapsed and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Deadlox's p.o.v.

I didn't have time to praise Seto because a creeper crawled in front of me. Dj looked at it. "What in the name of Athena is that?" She said. She walked to it. "NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Dawn yelled. The creeper hissed and blew up. But, in a weird instinct I pushed Dj out of the creeper's way. She glared at us and got up. "That was really uncalled for. If you warned me that it blows up, maybe I could have killed it," she growled. "Are you some kind of noob?" Husky asked. "What? Let me point out: One- I'm not from around here. Two: You didn't warn me. And three-" she was cut off. By a spider. She froze.

It then crawled toward her, smelling her fear. She screamed and teleported behind us. "How did you do that?!" Jason asked. "WHAT IN OLYMPUS IS THAT THING?!" Dj yelped, completely ignoring Jason's question. I pulled out a bow and shot the spider in the head. It died and I turned to her. "You're not scared of creepers, but you're terrified of spiders? They're one of the most easy mobs to kill," I asked. Dj sighed. "Do any of you know Greek Mythology?" Seto and Jason raised their hands.

"Do you remember Athena's weaving contest with Archnea (AN-I'm way to lazy to look up how to spell her name correctly, so yeah, shut up and read)? They nodded. "Well since then, any descendant have been extreme Aracnaphobic (AN-I hate spelling)," She explained. "So you're a descendant of Athena?" Jason asked. "Well, my mom is a daughter of Athena, and my dad is a son of Poseidon, so, I'm a second generation demigod," She continued. "Wait. So how can you teleport? Are you part Enderman or something?" Sky asked. Dj tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Ender-what? Look, I can summon weapons out of nowhere, control water, teleport myself and others," Sky cut her off. "You can control water? Does that make you some kind of squid?!" He scowled. Dj looked ticked off.

"What is it with you and squids?!" She challenged. "They are my mortal enemies. Rey spend all of their spare time trying to ruin my life," He muttered. "Why are they so bad?" She asked. Sky froze. Uh oh.

He hadn't talked about this in 2 years. "Um...uh...um. Okay," he said. "Sit down everyone," he commanded, completely ignoring the fact it was the middle of the night. "Well, 2 years ago, me and my old best friend Ethan (AN-5m is Ethan, who was Sky's roommate before he left to go to the navy, which is ver ironic. You'll see why. I used him, cause I needed a cool backstory.) were doing parkour near the ocean. I was ahead of him, cause he wasn't that good at it. I heard a scream, and Ethan was gone. I searched for 10 minutes and then, I saw him being pulled in the water by squids. He went under, and he just vanished. Since then, I have vowed to keep squids from doing that to anyone else. That's why I also started the Sky Army," he said quietly. Dj was speechless for the first time. "Sky, I'm really sorry. I just get so aggressive, but I'm just really confused. Believe me, I know how you feel," she whispered. Sky shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. "No you don't. You don't know what it's like to have someone who spent thick and thin with taken away from you," he muttered. "Yes I do, cause it happened to me. I was 6 months old when I was taken to Olympus. I didn't really get a childhood. I never got to show my dad my first steps. I never had my grandparents come to my school plays. I never talked with my mom about my first crush, even though I never had one. I never got any of that. I only had my sister. She was with me through everything. And now, I'm in an entirely new dimension, with people I don't even know. And she's not here," she said, burying her head in her hands. Dawn reached over and patted her on the back.

"Come on. Let's get going," Jason said finally. "Yeah, we need to hurry before the mobs start to spawn even worse," Husky justified. Dj nodded and we set off, not talking and fighting off mobs. As Jason's house loomed near, I looked over at Sky.

Sky's p.o.v

Even though I hated the memory, it was good to tell someone again. I walked silently beside Dawn, my head down and my sword trailing a small path in the dirt. "Are you okay?" Dawn whispered to me. "Yeah. It's just, I know he disappeared 2 years ago, but, I have always had that feeling, that maybe I could have saved him. If we hadn't had done that stupid parkour, which was my idea," I murmured. She cut me off. "Sky. Don't you dare talk like that. I won't let you. I have never seen you this upset, and I don't want to. So stop. There was nothing you could have done. You were in shock and even if you weren't, the squids were too fast," Dawn scolded. "I know but..." "No buts! (AN-stop laughing. Seriously, stop. It's not funny) I told you it's not your fault!" I threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine! It's not my fault!" I yelled. She smirked. "Told ya," she snickered and walked ahead of me.

No one's p.o.v.

SOMEWHERE, IN THE NETHER. THERE IS A PERSON SITTING ON THE THRONE, IN THE NETHER. DID I MENTION IT WAS IN THE NETHER?!

Glowing white eyes burn with bitterness, evil, and cold darkness. "Sssirr. The sssquid hassss arrived. What sssshall I do with our guesssst?" A creeper asked his Lord. "Bring him in, now," The man commanded.

The doors across the corridor opened with a creak. A squid was being held by two tentacles, one on each side of its slimy body. Carrying it were two blazes, who were holding a tentacle each. They brought the squid over to the man and threw it on the ground, their eyes betraying no guilt. The squid slumped to the ground, before looking up at the man, who was seated on a Netherrack throne.

"What are you doing here?" The man demanded. "Lord Herobrine, I have come from the Squid King. Bringing news and an offer," the squid replied coolly, as if he wasn't talking to the Ghost of Minecraftia. The man, Herobrine, smirked. "How did you survive the journey? If I may recall, the Nether isn't exactly a water paradise," He commented. The squid glared at Him. "With all due respect Sir, we are a tougher race than people think," the squid replied curtly. "Of course, that's why you burn on land so easily, and you get killed by golden swords daily," Herobrine chuckled, His voice filled with amusement and sarcasm.

"Lord Herobrine? Do you want to hear the message or not?!" The squid asked, his voice raised and impatient. Herobrine glared at the squid. Nobody had ever talked to Him like that. "I don't like your tone of voice, you squid. Tell it to me, and if I ever here that from you, there will be nothing left of you but some inksacks!" He retorted threateningly. The squid's eyes glassed over with fear.

"Sir, we squids have been fighting a menace for almost a year now. We have not been doing well these past few days, and we request your assistance," the squid explained, choosing his words carefully. The Lord of the Nether smirked. "What do I get in return, gold?" He asked mockingly. "No. You see, this menace, a Minecraftian named Sky, has given Minecraftia a beacon of hope. His army, Sky Army, has been growing like a virus. If we defeat him, we defeat one of the most powerful armies of Minecraft history! It will leave the people scrambling around, with no protection. That's where you can waltz in and take over the land part of Minecraftia, and we squids can rule the seas and waters. Consider the offer," the squid continued. Herobrine pondered the thought. It was very reasonable, and He could get a very good reward. He finally smiled evilly. He looked at the squid.

"Get your king, and bring him to me. We have a deal. But, I must be in equal command. I do not take orders from anybody. Is that clear?" He asked. The squid nodded. The Dark Lord turned toward his fiery guards. "Take him away," He commanded, waving His hand dismissively.

He sat there, imagining His Overworld kingdom. He imagined the tyranny, the death, the destruction, and He loved it.

Now, to start preparing.

**Okay! That was the end of the chapter. Sorry if it's short, but, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And it will be better than this. I decided to have Herobrine team up with the squids because I didn't want this to be your average Skydoesminecraft story! So, anyway, read, review, and happy reading!  
-Dj**


	4. 3: Don't tick Dj off

I'm a block  
Chapter 3: Don't tick Dj off

**AN-thanks to the request of my friend, The Dancing Rain Alchemist, I'm putting Djlox in the story. Also, check out her account, she's awesome! Seriously, check her account out. I'm not joking. Do it.**

Deadlox's p.o.v.

After our little encounter, I volunteered to take Dj to my house. We both went inside and I showed her where the guest bedroom was. She fell asleep as soon as her face hit the pillow.

Now, the next morning, I was trying to wake her up. I had a feeling that if I messed up, I was gonna get slapped, or worse. I walked over to the guest room, where she was sleeping.

"Dj. Dj. Dj?" I said, shaking her. She finally woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked so cute. WAIT, WHAT?! I didn't say anything. Nope. Nothing. "Aj. I just had the weirdest dream. I was teleported to a world filled with blocks, and giant spiders, and-" she murmured sleepily. She looked over at me. "Oh. It was real," she said. "Yeah. So, um, Sky wants you and me to come over to the Sky Army base," I announced. She gave me a puzzled look. "What do you think he wants?" She asked. I shrugged, because with Sky, we might end up going on a rampage or helping open up a bottle of Mayo. You just don't know.

"Fine. Now, if you would kindly get out," Dj said. I nodded and walked out of the room. She came out a minute later. "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. I opened the door and gestured for her to go outside. She eyed me carefully, but did as she was told. I shut the door behind me. (AN- I'm really sorry if Deadlox is a little OOC. But, I'm really tired right now. Deal with it.) We walked side by side, in a really awkward silence until I broke the metaphorical ice.

"So, what is Olympus like?" I asked. She turned to me and gave me a weird look, and I thought she was gonna punch me. But, she did something I never would have expected, she smiled. "That was a little random, don't you think?" She replied jokingly. "I was just trying to break the ice, Dianna," I smirked, cause she made it perfectly clear that she hated her real name. "Too far Ty. Way too far," she said, giving me a playful glare. I chuckled. "Back on subject. Do you really want to know what it's like?" She asked seriously. "Yeah! Who wouldn't?!" I declared. She looked ahead. "You'd be surprised," she muttered.

"Okay. So, well, it's on the 600th floor of this place called the Empire State Building. Nobody but a few people know that it exists, because this thing called the Mist allows all weird out of place things cause by the gods or demigods to be changed. Olympus is mostly temples to the 12 Olympians: Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Hera. Most of them are pretty cool, but Hera, Ares, and Aphrodite annoy the heck out of me!" She explained. "Why do they annoy ya?" I pressed, laughing at how calm she sounded. "Well, if the Greek goddess of marriage tried to kill you the second she saw you, but 'Aww'ed when she saw your sister, wouldn't you be annoyed? And if the god of war constantly kept pestering you to fight him? Or if the goddess of love and beauty forced you to put on makeup?"

I smirked. "Tragic," I remarked sarcastically. Dj scowled. "It's not funny!" She complained. After a couple of seconds of her being silent and me laughing, she rolled her eyes and grinned. "Okay, maybe it is," she muttered. "Enough about me!" Dj announced. "Tell me about you. Like, where in Athena's name did you get those headphones?" She asked. I pointed at my headphones. "These? Why? You like them?" I replied. She nodded. "They're really cool!" She complimented.

We talked and laughed. Then, a stray of blond hair fell in her face. She gave it an irritated look and blew it so that is went out of the way. All of a sudden, this happened: "Has anyone ever told you you're really pretty?" I blurted out. She froze and her face turned a little shade of pink. I mentally kicked myself.

Smooth Ty. Real smooth, and the worst part? You don't even like her like that!  
Or maybe you do?  
Haha! Really! Other personality, you make me laugh!  
I wasn't joking!  
I don't like her!  
Are you sure?  
Yes!  
No you're not.  
Yes I am!  
Nope!  
Shut up!

As I argued with myself until Dj brought me out of my argument. "Um, Ty, why are you glaring at me?" She asked, confused. I realized that I actually was glaring at her, but not at her, but at the voices in my head. I didn't want to give her an explanation, so I was relieved when I saw the familiar butter base slowly come into view.

Sky greeted us at the entrance. "Ty? What did ya do?! Dj's face is redder than lava!" He commented teasingly. Her face had gotten redder. Wonderful. I rolled my eyes. "Why did you want us?" I asked. "Well, I need you and Dj to follow me," he replied coolly. "I'm right here ya know. I can hear you both just fine!" Dj piped up.

He lead us into the training room. Recruits were talking, laughing, and training. But, when Sky walked in, every one of them shot up and stood in two straight lines, all of them saluting. "Everyone. I need this room to be cleared ASAP," he commanded. The recruits nodded and they all filed out the door. "So, why are we here?" Dj asked. Sky looked over at her. "Well, if you're gonna help us, I need to know your full capabilities," he explained. She nodded in understanding. He led her into a room that was filled with different targets and practice dummies. "Okay, we are going to watch you, and rate you on your fighting skills," he said. She nodded again and he walked out of the room, shutting the iron door behind him.

He met me where I was observing: a raised platform with glass on all sides. We both watched her fight. She was really good, I mean really, really good. "Sky," I murmured without notice. "Yeah?"  
"I think I might have a crush on her."  
"DJ?! You have a crush on Dj?!"

I finally realized what I had said. I clamped my hand over my mouth, my face turning red. Good thing she couldn't hear us. "Aw! Ty has a crush!" Sky chuckled. "I swear, if you tell her..."  
"I won't! I'm not that big of a jerk!"  
"You sure about that?"  
"I could tell her right now..."  
"No! I'm sorry!"  
"That's what I thought!"

After much teasing from Adam, Dj was finally finished. Thank Notch. We looked over at the training area. It was filled with little holes, ashes, and foam from the dummies. Dj looked at us and grinned, her face covered in black soot. "So! How'd I do?" She asked. "Pretty good," Sky squeaked.

Sky's p.o.v.

I walked over to Dj. "Dj, I have an offer!" I announced. She looked at me weirdly. "Look, until we find a way to get you home, would you mind training recruits to fight like that?" I asked, gesturing to the damage she made. She thought about it before answering. "Eh. Why not! I don't have anything better to do!" She replied, shrugging. "Awesome! We'll hold a Sky Army gathering to tell the recruits the news and introduce you to them!" I declared.

Dj's p.o.v.

It was later that day, around noon, when the gathering was held. I was held outside of the base, with a budder stage (AN- yes, she is starting to call gold budder.) and diamond walls on either side. All of the recruits were gathered below the stage, far too many to count. Sky stepped up the the podium, and they burst into applause and cheers. "Thank you! Hello Sky Army! It's me, your commander, Sky. If you probably haven't noticed, we have a new face around here. This is Dj," he said, pointing at me. "She's not from around here. But, she is an excellent fighter, so she will be training you to fight better against the squid menace-" Sky said, but he was cut off. "I'm not gonna take orders from her! She doesn't even look 13! How do we know she's a so called great fighter? Have her prove it!" A feminine voice yelled. I found the girl who said it. She had blond hair with two bright pink streaks down the middle. She was wearing loads of pink. "She doesn't have to! If I say she's a good fighter-" I cut him off. "No Sky. Let me prove myself," I said. I pointed at the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked her. "Kirra! What's it to you?" She snapped boldly. "Well, from now on, I'm gonna call you Girly. Now, Girly, I want you to stand straight with your back to the wall. And DON'T MOVE," I commanded. She glared at me, but did as she was told. Now, she was 15 feet away from me from where I was standing.

I summoned some throwing knives in my pocket. Then, I took them out, their blades gleaming. When Girly saw them, her eyes widened. The recruits fell silent. "What are you doing?!" She asked, with a look in her eyes I had seen all too many times before: fear. I raised the first knife. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" She yelped. Man, she was really slow. "If you wanna live, I highly suggest not moving!" I yelled back to her.

I threw all of the knifes quickly, hearing a couple of nervous squeaks from either her or someone in the crowd. When I was done, Girly, whose eyes where squeezed shut, slowly opened her eyes. I had made a perfect outline of her body with the knives, so that she could only move forward without touching a knife. The crowd started clapping and cheering. "Does that work for proving myself?" I smirked. She shot me a glare, but I could see the fear in her eyes even then.

Sky went back up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Does anyone doubt her now?" He asked. The recruits said nothing. "Good! Now, training will begin tomorrow. You are dismissed!" He continued cheerfully.  
-

Random people were coming to me and giving me high-fives, fist bumps, praises, and just being nice. Then a girl came up to me. She has very light blond hair, which was in a ponytail, with two purple streaks in the front. Her eyes were a greenish grayish color.

"Hey, you're Dj aren't you? I'm Kacie!" She said cheerfully, to which I responded with a nod. She then smiled. "Mitch told me a lot about you!" She continued. "You know Mitch?" I asked. "Well, yeah! He's like my brother! And I may or may not have a huge crush on him," she replied, whispering at the last sentence. "And also, what you did today, took some real courage. Kirra can be a real jerk," she praised. "I could tell. You know her too?" I responded, laughing. "Yeah, she's my sister," she answered, dropping her head in shame. "I'm really sorry about what she did. It seems like she wants to be Queen of the entire world sometimes," she continued apologetically. I smiled. "Hey, you're much cooler than that idiot you call a sister!" I commented. "Thanks. Do you know your way around here yet?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Well, maybe I could show you around, introduce ya to some people. If you want, of course!" She explained. "Sure!" I said cheerfully.

At dinner, I saw Girly glaring at me for the entire meal. "Can I help you?" I finally asked sarcastically. She walked over to my table. "Yeah. People told me you've been hanging out with my Deady!" She hissed. "What in Athena's name? Oh! You mean Ty, right?" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Yes! Stay away from him. Cause he's mine!" She continued. "What?! We're just friends!" I retorted. "You really shouldn't be! Cause you're just some low life! Everyone knows he has a thing for me!" She smirked, flipped her hair, and waltzed back to her table. I felt a pit grow in my stomach. Was that...jealousy?!

Why would I be jealous of her?! Or, do I have a crush on Ty? I thought back to earlier that day, when Ty had called me pretty. No had called me that before, and I blushed.

OH GODS! I HAVE A CRUSH ON TY!

Deadlox's p.o.v.

I watched Dj talk to the very same girl she had thrown knives at earlier. But, it wasn't a happy conversation, that I could tell. I didn't know what they were saying, but, I did know it was bad, considering the look on Dj's face when the girl walked away. I felt like going over to the girl that talked like that to her and punch her. Yep, I was starting to warm up to the fact that I had a crush on Dj.

But, when this is all over, and Dj can go home, will she just leave?

**End of chapter**

**DUH DUH DUH! Things about to get real!**

**To the Dancing Rain Alchemist: I hope you like! There will be MOAR Djlox to come! :D**


	5. 4: Attacks and Advice

**Chapter 4: Attacks and Advice**

**Okay, I need to answer reviews!**

**Dancing Rain Alchemist: Haha! Thanks. I'm not really one to write romance, but after you convincing me to write Djlox, I'm starting to like it.**

**Puckabrina Percabeth Rules: Um...you blew up. You okay? Anyway, thanks, I hate Girly too! :D**

**AN- I was actually really surprised about the positive feedback I got from writing Djlox. I was expecting a lot, and I mean A LOT of flames for doing that from some Deadlox fangirls. I'm not one to get excited about romance, cause I'm a tomboy, but I'm starting to warm up to it a little. Just a little.**

**Anyways: ON WITH DA STORY! Hehe, sorry about that, just had SUGAR! And now, I'm hyper. Be afraid, be very afraid. BWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I really need to lay off the sugar... NAH!**

**Spoiler: I'm gonna try to make this extra fluffy! XD**

Dj's p.o.v.

After that _pleasant_ conversation, and my discovering of feelings that I have towards a certain person, I knew I had to talk to someone about just that. I thought quickly before remembering who I knew had experience in romance, or whatever it's called. Dawn.

I went over to her when she was walking down the hall. "Dawn! I need to talk to you, alone!" I explained. She looked at me like I was nuts. I pulled her aside. "Um...what is it?" She asked suspiciously. "Well...I kinda like someone," I trailed off. She started squealing and jumping up and down. "Who is it?! Tell me!" She demanded excitedly. I put my hands on her shoulders, so I could at least tell her who it was without her screaming. I rubbed my right arm. Well, here goes nothing. "It-it's Ty," I stammered. She started grinning. "OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS WOULD BE SOO CUTE TOGETHER!" She gushed. I clamped a hand over her mouth. "I came to you because I knew you had experience. I need advice. But, if ya tell Ty, I will rip your vocal chords and strangle you with them," I explained, with a threatening tone on the last sentence. She nodded.

"Well, before I give you advice, I need to know this: How do ya feel around him?" She asked. I looked at her weirdly. "What are you? Some kind of therapist? Fine. My stomach has this weird feeling, like there are butterflies flying around in it. My heart starts beating faster. Why I'm telling you this I don't know. My face feels red. Oh gods, I'm starting to sound like Stacy when she's talking about Jacob from Twilight!" I said, groaning at the last part. She smirked. "You really do like him. My advice: Just take your time. And now, I need payment," she advised, holding out her hand. I looked at her in shock. "What? That was one sentence! I'm not gonna pay you!" I ranted stubbornly. She laughed. "I was joking! But, can I please tell Sky about your little crush?" She asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. She giggled and ran off, probably to find her butter loving fiancée.

Well, I'm doomed.

Dawn's p.o.v.

I was so excited, I was skipping down the halls. Yeah, I know, it's a little weird to see a grown woman skipping down an army base, but so what? I was in a daydream mode, so much so that I bumped into something, or should I say someone. "Oops! I'm so sorry!" I stammered apologetically. I finally got a good look at the person. It was none other than Sky. "Hey! I was looking for you!" We both said at the same time, which caused us to laugh. "Okay, you first," we continued. I rolled my eyes. "What did ya want to talk to me about?" He asked.

I pulled him into a nearby room and closed the door when I was in there. "Dawn, what are you doing?" He stuttered nervously. "Look, I learned something very very interesting earlier about a certain blond," I explained. "What? Who?" He asked. I shot him a glare. "Dj, Sky!" I exclaimed. He sighed in relief. "Anyway... I found out Dj has a crush on a certain headphone wearing guy," I said. "Interesting. I found out that this same headphone wearing guy has a crush on her," he trailed off. I grinned. "Should we try to get them together?" I asked. He smiled evilly and nodded. "Welp, I guess it's time to play a little match maker!" I declared. Sky groaned in a joking manner. "They're doomed!" He announced jokingly. I punched him playfully in the arm. "OW! That hurt Dawnny!" He complained.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud explosion, and screams of shock, horror, fear, and rage.

"What was that?!" I asked Sky. A voice outside answered my question. "SQUID AMBUSH!" Sky pushed me back and charged through the door, remembering his commanding role. "EVERYONE! BATTLE PLAN ALPHA! YOUNGER RECRUITS IN THE BACK!" He barked. The recruits regained their composure and did as they were told. Everyone yanked out butter swords and they attacked in a semi-coordinated manner. Semi.

Dj's p.o.v.

Dear gods of Olympus, I just discover I have a crush, and then I have to fight a bunch of squids. That's my luck for ya. Rotten as old ambrosia. I saw Kacie fighting off two squids, and she was doing really well, until a squid caught her off guard. I was going to help her, but Mitch beat me to it.

Kacie's p.o.v.

I was doing fine, until that stupid squid got the better of me fighting his friends. I saw it coming, and I was prepared to be knocked over, but the attack never came. I opened my eyes, and found the squid was on the ground, with none other than Mitch standing on top of it. "Thanks!" I breathed. He smiled and said "Anytime! Now, uh, ya might wanna turn around," he suggested. I turned around to see three squids with swords raised. Wonderful, just freaking wonderful. "Ya need some help?" Mitch asked from behind me. "I'm pretty sure I do need some help," I confessed. We fought them off, and we saw all the squids retreat.

"You may have won this little battle, but this isn't over, Sky Army, it's far from over!" A squid hissed, before disappearing into the night. The recruits started cheering and celebrating. "Hey. Nice fighting out there Kacie!" Mitch complemented. "Thanks! You did great as well!" I replied smiling. I felt my cheeks get warmer, and I saw his face turn red.

Was he...blushing?

Dj's p.o.v.

I was walking around after the attack, inspecting the wounded. We had no casualties, we were sure of that. But, we had many hurt, most small cuts, which was nothing too serious. I was knelt over a wounded recruit, seeing if infection was kicking in already.

"Hey," a voice said. I looked up and saw Ty. "Oh hey," I replied. I stood up and brushed myself off. I finally got a good look at him. His right arm was a bloody mess! Literally! "What in Zeus's name happened to you?!" I asked in shock. He looked down at it. "It's nothing, really! Just a small cut, that's all!" He chuckled, but pain was written all over his face. "If that's a small cut, than an arrow to the knee must be a walk in the park for you!" I said sarcastically. "Just, follow me!" I commanded. Before he could protest, I grabbed his left hand and pulled him along.

I dragged him, not literally of course, out of the base and into the cool night. I had an idea. "What are we doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asked curiously. I didn't have time for explanations. "I'll explain, I promise. But, I need to know: where is the nearest source of water? Besides the ocean, I mean," I asked. He took the lead, and soon a small lake came into view. We sat down at the bank. "Okay, I showed you. Now, can you please explain to me why we're here?" He asked. I ignored him and took his injured arm in my hand. "I can heal you!" I explained cheerfully. He tilted his head to the side. "You? No offense, but, how?" He asked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Just trust me," I said exasperated. He nodded.

I remembered what my granddad had taught me: 'If you want to heal someone, use your powers to your advantage. Believe they will work.' I mentally thanked him for that. I scooped water with my hands and rubbed it on Ty's arm. "What are you doing?" he stuttered. "Don't ask. Just look at your arm," I said. His wound was gone. His eyes widened and he yelped. "How did you do that?" He asked in shock. "And why are you hands not wet?!" He continued. It was true, my hands were completely dry. I sighed and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"My granddad taught me. I'm the granddaughter of Poseidon, remember? Any son or daughter of him can heal or be healed using water. My hands aren't wet because I have a choice to make them wet or not," I explained. Ty scooted over next to me. "There are so many things I have yet to learn about you Dianna," he remarked jokingly. I laughed softly. He looked at me, concern written on his face.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt in the attack?" He asked. I shook my head. "What's wrong?" He whispered. "Nothing," I whispered back. "Are you sure? I mean, I haven't seen this side of you before. The regular Dj is so outgoing and fearless. But, this Dj just...isn't," he asked. "Not many people have seen this side of me before. And I may act fearless, Ty, but the truth is: most of the time, I'm terrified," I admitted quietly. "Has your sister seen this side of ya before?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why? I thought you two were really close!" He continued, confusion in his voice. "Cause she wouldn't understand," I muttered. "Why not?" I looked at him and lost it.

"Because. People look at her and think she's the best thing that ever happened. But who could blame them? I mean, she's got it all: she's pretty, smart, talented, unique. She's all the things I'm not. Then they look at me. All they see is the defective dumb blond of the family (AN-No offense to blonds.) because I'm not as good as her," I answered, hanging my head while trying to hold back tears. He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "What do you mean? You're smart; you've taught me never to underestimate anyone!" I laughed at this. "You're pretty! You're talented; you fight better than most, of not all, the people I know! And what do you mean, you're not unique?! You can summon weapons out of nowhere, you can teleport, you can heal people with freaking water, and that's not even half of it! If that's not unique, I don't know what is!" He ranted. "Thank you," I whispered.

I don't know why, but for some reason I wanted to kiss him right then. So I leaned over and tried to kiss him on the cheek, but my rotten luck came back, and he turned his head to face me. Which resulted in me kissing him on the lips.

That did NOT go as planned.

It was not even a second before I pulled back abruptly. Both of our faces were really, really red. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I knew that if I went back to the Sky Army base, people would ask what happened, and Girly would start spreading rumors. And then, he would probably find me. These thoughts flashed through me in a second, then, I stood up and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

I ran with no distinct destination, just to get away from Ty, the Sky Army, Girly, the embarrassment. I wiped tears that were gonna fall as I sprinted. Then, I ran into something. And a familiar hiss was heard.

A creeper.

Deadlox's p.o.v.

Dj kissed me. Dj kissed me! DJ KISSED ME! The thought replayed in my mind over and over. I couldn't speak. Then, she just ran off. I was left, sitting there like the idiot I was.

'GO AFTER HER, MORON!' My mind screamed. I finally gained control of the rest of my body. And I ran toward the direction she ran in. Then, I froze and my blood ran cold. I saw Dj run into a creeper. The creeper hissed and I knew what was coming.

"DJ!"

And she was gone.

**End of chapter.**

**AN-DO NOT KILL ME! PLEASE! I'm sorry! I was crying when I wrote the last part! :(**


	6. 5: Regret

**I'm a block  
Chapter 5: Regret**

**AN- YAY! I'M NOT DEAD! Good. I would have been really ticked. And you guys would be left hanging. So, uh, yeah. DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO KILL ME!**

**Now: Answer reviews time!**

**Dancing Rain Alchemist: I was crying and spazzing too. Thank you for not killing me.**

**Puckabrina Percabeth Rules: She's alive, I promise on butter. And glad to see you're a-okay! -grins weirdly with a strange thumbs up-**

**Gold of Termina- Thanks I guess, if you meant that as a complement. You have a majestic name, by the way. :)**

Sky's p.o.v.

I was inspecting the damage the squids had done earlier that night. Nothing too major, just a couple of small, 1-block sized holes. A recruit, a man by the name of Mark, was next to me, also inspecting. "We need to secure the defenses here, for if we don't..." Mark rambled, clearly not noticing I wasn't listening. I don't even remember what I was thinking about, because a lookout ran up to me. "Commander Sky! Creeper explosion right beside the lake!" She declared, panting. At that moment, Jason barreled into me, making us both fall on the ground.

"OW! What was that for?!" I asked, getting up and brushing myself off. "SKY! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST FOLLOW!" He commanded. The lookout gave me a pleading look. "Sir! What about the creeper?!" She asked. "I'll take some people to assess the damage. But this doesn't get out, we don't need people panicking!" I responded before running after Jason.

In a few minutes, I was out of the butter walls surrounding the base and in the cool night air. "Jason! S-stop r-running! Let me-e take a break!" I panted. Jason glared at me, or at least I thought he did. "No time!" He snapped. I sighed and ran after him. Finally he stopped at a crater in the ground. Dawn, Fluffy, Mitch, Husky, Bodil (AN-I know this isn't a good time but, BODIL40! BODIL40! LINK! DESCRIPTION! BODIL40! Yes, I just did that.), Ian, Ryan, Kermit, Steven, Jordan, and Caveman were already there, huddling in a circle. "What's the matter? Where's Ty?" I asked. Dawn and Kermit moved out of the way, to reveal Ty. His face was a bright red, he was sniffling, and he had tears rolling down his face. I then noticed that everyone was crying. "What happened?!" I demanded. "Dj ran into a creeper. She's gone Sky," Dawn murmured, tears falling slowly. (AN- IT IS SO HARD TO RIGHT THIS. I AM VERY BAD AT DOING STUFF LIKE THIS. BEAR WITH ME, PLEASE!) "G-gone?! You mean she's-" I trailed off. She glanced at Ty before giving me a: 'Don't say that now' look.

"How do we know?" I pressed. Kermit glared at me. "Ty was with her when it happened, you moron!" I walked over Ty and knelt down beside him. (AN- not in that way. I don't support Skylox.) "Ty?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Are you alright?" I continued. His head shot up. "NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! SHE'S GONE SKY! I COULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO STOP THAT CREEPER! But I'm a stupid moron! And now, she's dead!" He yelled, with more emotion in his voice than I had ever heard before. "Calm down. We don't know if she's-" I trailed off. I then remembered the fight with the squids in a few days. "Guys. We need to get back to the base. I know Dj is not here, but we need to fight the squids!" I declared. The others nodded, but Ty said nothing.

We trudged in a silence back to the base.

Dj's p.o.v.

The world was black. That's all I could really tell you. I floating around in a dream-like state. "Am I dead?" I asked myself. I suddenly remembered everything. The creeper, Ty, the accidental kiss. "Stupid stupid stupid," I muttered, cursing myself and my emotions. I looked around. "Wonderful. How do I get out?" I thought. In an answer to my question, a bright golden light shone in front of me. "Well, this is normal," I declared. I floated over to it.

My eyes opened. I expecting to be on the grassy ground by the lake, but I wasn't. (AN-nice inspecting there :P) I was in a dome of some sort, made out of the rock that portal was made out of. In the dome was a bed, me, and a small pool of water. I walked over to the pool of water and looked at myself. I had a large cut on my cheek, which was already scabbing up, my knees were skinned, I had a black eye, but other than that I had small wounds. I examined the cut on my cheek, until I heard footsteps from outside the dome. I froze and braced myself for a attack. A door opened below me, which I didn't notice until then. A man was standing in the doorway, his mouth in a cold smirk. He had a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, dark gray shoes, and dark brown hair. But, his eyes were...peculiar, to say the least. They were glowing white with no pupils at all. He had this: 'Show-no-mercy' and 'I'm-more-superior-than-you' look at the same time.

I was pondering on if I should trust him or not. Until he spoke with a calm, but very cold voice. "So this is the famous new battle trainer for Sky Army! Looks a little young and girly! Hello, Ms. Dianna," he greeted, his smirk widened. Okay, so, he knows my name. You know how I said I was thinking about if I should trust him or not? I think 'not'. I jumped down so I could face him. "Hi Mister..." I began. "Herobrine. Call me Herobrine," he interrupted. I eyed him carefully, but nodded. "So you may be wondering why you are here, are you not?" He continued, shutting the door behind him (AN- not like that. Okay, sorry for people who don't think like that, but there are some dirty minded people out there). I shrugged, then replied sarcastically. "No! I'm just fine sitting here talking to a creepy looking man who I don't know in a place I've never been! I'm just dandy!" He narrowed his eyes, but kept his voice calm. "It was merely a question. There is no need to be rude, Ms. Jackson," he responded. "Okay. I don't know who you know, but how in Zeus's name do you know my name?" I asked, impatient at his beating around the bush. He chuckled. "Oh Dianna, Dianna, Dianna. I know everything about you! I know you have a deathly case of Aracnaphobia, I know your parents are children of gods who were supposed to hate each other. I also know that you constantly feel like you're in your sister's shadow! But, I can make that go away. I can make it so everyone will know your name. I can make it so that your sister will be begging you for mercy!" He exclaimed. I looked at him. "Are you insane? How? Who are you in league with?" I asked. "I'm allied with the squids. And you should be very afraid!" He replied. "Afraid? Afraid of what, exactly?" I retorted, laughing. "Do you really not know who I am?" He asked. "Sorry to hurt your feelings, buddy!" I exclaimed.

He got this look in his eyes that said he had had enough. He walked over to me and punched me hard in the face, right above my cut. White spots blinded my vision for a few moments, and I stumbled back. My cut felt like it was on fire, and in all of this, Herobrine was sitting there, grinning evilly. "Sorry I hurt you face, buddy!" He said in a mocking, fake apologetic tone. "I'm Herobrine: The Lord of Darkness, King of the Nether, and the Ghost of Minecraftia! People say I'm just a myth to get children to obey their parents, but when me and the squids take down Sky Army, everyone will obey me!Then, after many years, I can finally have my revenge!" He cackled. "Years? Wow. Then you must be really desperate if you have to team up with squids!" I said, smiling. I knew that if I make it seemed like he didn't hurt me or scare me, he wouldn't do anything worse. "And you must be really desperate to get home if you have to rely on a butter loving freak, his rainbow fiancée, an astronaut, a Chewbacca, a headphone wearing weirdo, a sorcerer, a Mudkip, a frog, a physco named Ssundee, a sumo tori fanatic, a batman wannabe, a messed up Caveman, a person named Steven, and a strange guy with a name like Captainsparkles!" He retorted. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of a good comeback. "Touché," I responded.

"Now I need to know: Who are you closest to in this band of misfits?"

Herobrine's p.o.v.

When I asked her that, she froze from her position on the ground. Her fists clenched and she began to stare me down with a hard look. "Sky?" Nope, she had the same look. "Dawn?" No. "Jason?" And...no. "Deadlox?" This question got me a different reaction. For a nanosecond, her look vanished and her fist unclenched. Most people would not suspect it, but I did. "Ah! So we're close to Deadlox, are we?" I teased. She looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about," she growled, but it wouldn't fool me. "You can't fool me, little girl," I said, rolling my eyes. "I could have tried," she retorted, not meeting my gaze. "And did you really think you could honestly keep me in the prison?" She asked, closing her eyes. I knew she was trying to teleport, but what she didn't know was that her powers were taken away. "Trying to teleport?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. She looked up with a panicking look. "Why isn't it working? None of my powers are working!" She exclaimed. I tsked. "Did you really think I would let you just escape?" I asked, smirking. She gave me a icy glare, one I only had given people.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" She demanded with gritted teeth. I was not intimidated in the slightest. "I'm not scared of you, Ms. Dianna. I hope you know that. But there is a way for people to fear you. Forget the Sky Army, and ally me and the squids. You won't be in your sister's shadow any longer. Everyone will worship you! Don't you want that?"

Dj's p.o.v.

He really just wants me to leave the Sky Army and my new friends, for evil?! "Are you nuts?! No! I don't want to leave the Sky Army!" I yelled. Herobrine just stood there. Finally, he turned to open the door. But before he did that, he kicked me hard in the stomach. "Resistance is futile, Ms. Jackson. You just made a very, very foolish choice," he murmured, his back to me. With that he turned, walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

I finally let out the tears I was holding back. I tried to stop them, but they just kept coming. The salty liquid stung my cut and my eye was throbbing, but that wasn't why I was crying.

I was crying because, for the first time ever, I didn't know what to do.

Deadlox's p.o.v.

I lying on my bed, thinking. Yeah, I know, 'Ty? Thinking?! Call the police! It's the end of the universe!' I didn't really care. I was just sitting there, feeling guilty and agony.

If only I hadn't gotten that stupid wound on my arm. If only Dj didn't have to heal the idiot that is me. Then, she wouldn't have had to take me to that lake. She wouldn't have died by a creeper. But I wouldn't have gotten that kiss, even if it was only for a second. If only I hadn't had turned my stupid head!

Then, I heard a static sound. The screen I had in my room turned on by itself. Usually it was for monitoring for any spies, but this time, one of my biggest fears appeared on the screen. Herobrine. "Hello there, Mr. Deadlox," he said, his glowing white eyes staring into my soul. "How do you know my name? What do you want?" I demanded, trying o sound manly, but it came out as a squeak. He chuckled. "Well, I heard that you were mourning for the death of your weapon trainer, Dianna," he explained. He made a mistake, because we were going to tell the recruits later that day. "How did you know that?" I asked suspiciously. "Because, I have Dianna right here," he announced. Te screen showed Dj on the ground in an obsidian room. She had a large, bleeding cut on her cheek, she had a black eye, and she was covered in bruises.

I gasped and put my hand to the screen. "Dj!" I yelled. "She can't hear you. No matter how loud you yell. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's a shame to see her like this, isn't it?" He smirked. I felt my face go red and my eyes narrowed. "Listen to me Herobrat! If you lay a finger on her, I don't care who you are, I will pummel you into the End!" I threatened, pointing at him through the screen. Herobrine laughed. "Sure you are. If you want your precious 'Dj' back, well, you have to win the battle between your Sky Army against me, my minions, and the Squid Army! Good luck, Mr. Deadlox. Cause you will need it," he said. And with that, the screen turned black like normal.

I jumped up and ran to the base. "SKY! SKY!" I called, searched frantically for the butter loving commander. I finally found him talking to Dawn. "Sky! Dawn! I need to talk to you guys!" I declared. "What is it? We're in the middle of something, Ty. This better be important!" Sky snapped. "Dj's alive!" I announced. This got their full attention. "What?! Where is she?!" Dawn demanded. "She's been kidnapped by Herobrine! She's being tortured and, we have to get her back!" I stuttered. They locked eyes for a moment before whispering something to each other. But I could hear them perfectly.

"Do you think this is him going through the stages of grief?" Dawn asked. Sky shrugged. "I mean, not many people can survive a creeper explosion that close. Maybe he's losing it," Sky whispered back. "I'm not crazy!" I exclaimed, shocked at the fact they didn't believe me. "Ty. Listen to me. I know you miss her, we all do. But, we have to prepare for the battle. You have to let her go," Dawn said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "But she's not dead! You have to believe me!" I said in exasperation, pushing her hand off. "How can we? She's not here! And Herobrine is a myth, Ty," Sky retorted. "Fine! If you don't believe me, I'll get her back on my own!" I spat. And with that I turned on my heel and stormed off, leaving Sky and Dawn staring at me in shock.

Dawn's p.o.v.

I turned to Sky after Ty left. "Are we sure he's not being serious?" I asked. Sky shrugged. I knew people in grieving said that the person who died is still alive, but this didn't feel right.

Maybe she is alive.

Deadlox's p.o.v.

They didn't believe me. After all we been through, they brushed it off like I was nuts. Agh! I can't believe they would do that to me! I have to tell somebody. I figured out who.

Jason.

**End of Chapter.**

**AN- sorry about the wait. I had a bit of writer's block and I was just enjoying my summer really. Welp, read and review! Until next time!  
-Dj**


	7. 6: Jason

**I'm a block  
Chapter 6: Jason**

**Yes I know, I updated, like yesterday. But, I really wanted to make up for the wait for the last chapter.**

**Answering reviews time!**

**Guest: I KNOW! I MISS DAWN TOO! WHY?! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO BREAK UP!?**

**The Dancing Rain Alchemist: I know He's not evil, but I need SOMEBODY beside some derpy squids...**

**Aresesgirl (if I spelled it wrong, I apologize)- Yeah. He's not Ssundee. I'm the author and I still don't know why they didn't believe him. And...wait for it...still waiting...derp. 'Nuff said.**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

Deadlox's p.o.v.

I was walking around, looking for Jason. Finally, I spotted him talking to Mitch and Fluffy. "Jason!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him, and they all turned to me. "Jason-" I said. I stopped because I saw the weirdest sight ever to mankind. Jerome was wearing Mitch's outfit. They were wearing the exact same thing. "Don't. Ask," Mitch interrupted. I nodded slowly. "Ty? You said my name?" Jason asked. "Yeah. You won't believe it! Dj's alive!" I grinned. Their faces brightened.

"Really? That's awesome!" Mitch said. I glared at him. No no no no no and no! "Hey! Back off! She's mine!" I growled. Mitch gave me a confused look. "What? No! I don't like her like that! She's a friend! And what do you mean 'She's mine'?" He asked. "Do you have a crush on her, or something?" Jerome asked teasingly. I just stood there, flustered, which made them burst out laughing. "Dj and Deadlox sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They all sang. "Stop before I rip you guys' faces off!" I threatened. "Now I see why you two would make a great couple," Jason remarked. They kept asking me stupid questions. "When's the wedding?" "When did ya start crushing on her?" "Are you gonna ask her out?" The questions kept coming and coming. "Fine. If you guys are so intent on fangirling at my crush, you, Mitch have to tell who you like!" I smirked. Mitch froze.

Mitch's p.o.v.

Oh dang. I can't tell them I have a crush on Kacie! They'll never let me hear the end of it. Jerome doesn't even know! But, I'm still quote on quote 'fangirling' over Ty's little attraction to Dj. I looked over Ty's shoulder, where Kacie was training on the other side of the room. Her white hair was in her face and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I didn't realize I was staring until Jerome, Ty, and Jason were snapping their fingers in my face. "Mitch!" They yelled impatiently, bringing me out of my little Kacie fantasy. "What?!" I snapped. "You haven't answered my question!" Deadlox said, rolling his eyes. I directed my gaze back to Kacie. "Oh, nobody," I murmured dreamily. "Kacie, eh?" Ty asked randomly. He had followed my gaze to her. I was caught. "What? No! What are you talking about?" I stuttered. "Too late! You're caught, biggums!" Jerome teased.

"Aren't we forgetting Dj?" Jason asked. "Yeah! If she's alive, where is she?" Jerome asked. "Um...here's the thing. She's been kidnapped by Herobrine, who is working with the squids! She's being hurt!" Ty said softly. "What?! Did you tell Sky about this?" I exclaimed. "I tried! But he and Dawn wouldn't believe me! They said I was going through the stages of grief and I was losing my mind!" He retorted. "Ty? Are you sure he isn't right?" Jason asked slowly.

"Jason! We've been friends for as long as I can remember! Do you really think I would make something up like this?" Ty asked. Jason sighed and shook his head.

Deadlox's p.o.v.

"Okay. What do we need to do?" Jerome asked. I shrugged. "Don't know. I hadn't expected for you to believe me, or tease me about my crush" I glared at them here. "Welp, I guess we can go to my house and think of a plan!" I suggested. They shrugged, so I took that as a yes. I took the lead, and I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

**And now, to Dj!**

Dj's p.o.v. **(2 days later)**

I sat in the far corner of my cell, bored and bleeding. My stomach growled, reminding me of how hungry I was. When was the last meal I had? I remember now, it was that night at the base. How long ago was that? I don't know how long I was out. I sat there, thinking.

I then heard a clicking sound and some squish noises. I turned around to see a squid in the doorway. He had a plate with something on it. "Here. Have your food, you filthy Sky recruit," he spat in disgust. He turned and went out, slamming the door behind him. I pulled myself over to my 'food' or whatever it was. I figured out that it was raw chicken. I wished at that moment that Esper was here, or anybody for that matter.

I took a bite out of the raw meat, too hungry and miserable to care. I cringed at the taste, but forced it down my throat. I coughed and scooped up some water and drinked the liquid, even though I knew it was very muddy. But to me, it was the best thing to drink ever. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and crawled back into the corner, feeling like a child getting punished.

I started to cry, something I didn't do often. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my sister. I wanted to make fun of Stacy when she was talking about her huge, obvious crush on my brother. Heck, I wanted to pick fights with Ares! The tears kept coming as I kept thinking of more reasons to be sad.

"Why did I go into that portal? Why did I get myself into this mess? Why did I have to fall for a person from another dimension?" I thought. Then I remembered. I went into that portal because I thought it was a threat, and I wanted to protect my friends and family, no matter the cost. I got myself into this mess because I met some really amazing people who took me in. And I fell for Ty because, well, I don't really know. I guess that's how love works.

I stopped crying. "You're Dj! You've killed Slenderman! You've beaten Ares with your bare hands! You can get out of this mess!" I encouraged myself, pushing myself off the floor. "Now, the only way you can contain someone's powers is to put store them somewhere, so if I were to do that to someone, where would I put it?" I asked myself.

I heard voices outside the door, so I pressed my ear to the cold, iron rectangle. "What do you think of this Dj prisoner?" I heard a voice say. "Don't know. But I heard the boss took her powers and put them in a jar somewhere in the meeting room," another replied. "And where is that?" Voice 1 asked. I thanked it in my head. "Across the hall. Are you new here or something?" Voice 2 questioned. "Yeah," the first voice said. "Oh. That's why you sound so different!" The other one exclaimed in realization.

Well, I know where my powers are, but I need to come up with a plan. Dang it.

**End of chapter**


	8. 7: Escapes, weddings, and funerals?

**I'm a block**  
**Chapter 7: Escapes, weddings, and funerals?**

**AN- Okay, I need to make something clear. Djlox was not made by me. I never intended for romance to be in this story, but my friend convinced me. So, now that I've made that clear, read on.**

**Answering reviews time!**

**Puckabrina Percabeth Rules: Really? I like dragons too! And updates...**

**Dancing Rain Alchemist: Yes. The stupid little voices.**

**Swanswim: Thanks for the advice. I will probably use that. And yes in the words of a wise, well not really, man -cough- Ty -cough- 'We're gonna kill all da squids!'**

**Aresegirl: Hm... Time to do some more stalking! :D Haha! Just kidding!**

**herobrineslover: Kill Herobrine? I can't! And why would you say that if you're his 'lover'? I'm gonna use Him again in a future project in which I will start as soon as I can, but it will be after I finish this (try to figure that out). And thanks for supporting Djlox, cause Deadlox fangirls be crazy!**

**On with da story!**

Deadlox's p.o.v.

You know something's wrong when a Mudkip is planning your wedding. Ya know, I think we should all think about that sentence.

There was a knock on my door at the crack of dawn. I rubbed my eyes and answered it. It was none other than the only Mudkip I know, Husky. He was the same as usual, but he was holding a clipboard, a pencil, and he had a stupid grin on his face.

Now, where did I put that bulletproof vest again? Oh yeah, I lost it. Dang it.

"Hiya there, Ty!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Quentin. What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly and half awake. "I'm here to plan your wedding!" He responded, as if it was the most casual answer in all the world. Plan. Wedding. What?! I snapped fully awake. "Hang on. Back up. My what?!" I asked. "Your wedding, silly! I found out you had feelings for Dj! And now, I'm here to help you and her get married!" He grinned. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in the house, fuming. "How did you find out?! Who told you?!" I yelled. He pushed my hand off and rolled his eyes. "Look, I was talking to Jason, Mitch, and Jerome. They all of a sudden started talking about about how two certain people were right for each other, without mentioning any names, of course. I asked them what they were talking about. They tried to keep cool, but Jason ended up spilling. And now, here I am!" He explained.

Mental note: Kill Mitch, Jason, and Fluffy next time I see them.

"So, I was thinking either Jason or Sky could be your best man..." Husky continued. I cut him off. "Husky. No. I'm not getting married!" I fumed. Husky looked taken back. "What? I already planned the-" "No. She's twelve, she's been kidnapped by Herobrine, and I don't think she likes me like that!" I interrupted. "Dude! She's totally into you! How can you not see that?"

Well, she did kiss me, but...agh! This is so frustrating! "Still. No wedding," I declared. "Fine," Husky pouted. "And Husky," I started. His eyes brightened, like he thought I was going to say something about Dj. "Yeah?" "Get out." His shoulders slumped. "Okay," he said, scowling. He walked out and closed the door. For two seconds, before coming back in. "Are you sure you don't-" "NO!" When he left the second time, I slumped against the door. "Stupid fishman," I muttered. "I'm an amphibian!" A voice yelled off in the distance.

Husky's p.o.v.

I will get them married. That is a vow, haha! Get it? Vow?!

Yeah, I hate my life.

Dj's p.o.v. (In the evening)

I was sitting in the cell. Yeah, I know right? Big shocker there.

But, I had a plan. Okay, when a squid comes into the cell to give me food, I'll... Wait. Why am I explaining this, you can read! Just, read on.

I hoisted myself up on a black block located directly above the door. Almost time for my 'meal' or whatever in Zeus's name they called food. 3, 2, 1... The door opened. "Here's your food!" The squid exclaimed below me. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear me. "Hello?" The squid asked, because I didn't answer. He went over to the back corner, where I usually was. Of course, being the idiotic creature that he is, he didn't close the door behind him. I jumped down quietly, slipped out the door, and closed it gently. "Sucker," I whispered. Now, for phase 2.

I snuck across the hall and into the meeting room. I had done my research, or call it what you will, and found out that the butthole that is Herobrine was meeting with the leader of the Squid Army in the throne room. Which I found a little strange, but hey, I'm not complaining. I snuck over to the meeting room. I kinda guessed and figured it out. And...there was the sign above the door that said: Meeting Room.

I tried the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. Huh, maybe my luck isn't as rotten as I made it out to be. But, then again, that's what they all say before they get brutally murdered, or something. I opened the door and went inside the room. Beige walls, brown carpet, oak wood table, all spelling the same thing: boring business room. I groaned silently.

Now, to find my powers.

I saw some filing cabinets, where I started my search. I pulled on the bottom drawer, locked. "Ya see Dj? You jinxed your luck!" I muttered. "Wait just a nanosecond! Hermes taught you to pick a lock, remember?" I asked myself. I looked around for something that I could use. Finally, I found a hairpin. Um, who would wear a hairpin in an army base? Maybe some secretary dropped it. I unlocked the cabinet and looked inside.

There was a tub full of jars. Jackpot.

I scanned the labels. But there was one that stuck out to me among the rainbow of color. It was a blueish liquid with a red tint. I scooped it out and read the label. 'Powers of Dianna Jackson.' "That was easy," I thought. I ripped off the top and drank the stuff. Yeah, I know: 'Dj! What if they were tricking you?! What if you weren't supposed to drink that?' Well, YOLO.

Deadlox's p.o.v. (Earlier that morning)

After my 'wedding planning' discussion with Husky, which is strangely the most normal conversation I've had with him, I went back to bed for a few hours before getting up again. Sky needed me again at the base, so I had to hurry. I slid my purple wristbands on my arms, put on my shoes, and adjusted my headphones before heading out my stone house.

Ten minutes later, I was walking through the entrance to the base. I then saw Mitch, Jerome, and Jason talking to Kacie, and Mitch had a light blush on his face. I marched over to them. "Hey guys, Husky came to my house at the crack of dawn saying he was planning me and Dj's wedding. When I asked him what he was talking about, he said that you guys spilled about me liking her. Care to explain?" I asked. "Wait, wait, wait. You like Dj?!" Kacie squealed. I sighed, but nodded. "OH MY GOSH! You two would be soooo-" I cut her off. "Yeah yeah. I know. I've already been down that road, believe me,"

"So, what happened? And you're lucky I don't have anything sharp, cause if I did, I would murder all three of you!" I threatened, turning to the guys. "I'm sorry! He started questioning it. And you know how bad of a liar I am!" Jason exclaimed. I buried my head in my hands. "Agh!" I yelled. This caused Jerome to smirk. "You mad bro?" He asked cockily. I glared at him before kicking him where the sun don't shine. Jason and Mitch's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and Kacie clamped a hand over her eyes. Jerome doubled over in pain and grunted. "Okay, that was a bad time to say that," he wheezed before falling to the ground. I then realized what I had done. "Fluffy? I'm so sorry!" I apologized. He gave me a pained smile and a thumbs up. "It's cool dood. I'm good," he replied, but I could hear the pain in his voice. I held out my hand, in which he took and I helped him up. "So, uh, don't mess with you and you love life?" Jason asked. "What do you think, Jason?" I replied.

"Tyie! There you are!" A female voice yelled, one I didn't recognize. A girl around my age ran up to me. She had blond hair with pink streaks and blue eyes. She was wearing a lot of pink, and it gave me a headache. "Um, who are you?" I questioned. She looked at me like I had just asked the world's dumbest question. "Um, hello! It's Kirra, your girlfriend! Remember?" She replied sweetly. "I don't have a girlfriend! And quite frankly, I don't know you!" I said. "Oh Tyie, you're so silly!" She giggled. "I'm not being funny! Listen to me: I. Don't. Know. You! And do not call me Tyie!" I complained. "Really Kirra? Back off! He likes Dj, not you!" Kacie commanded. (AN- don't worry, random reader. I'm facepalming as I am writing this...) "Shut up! He likes me! And also, Mitch, you're way to good for Kacie. You could do soooo much better." "Hey!" Mitch and Kacie exclaimed at the same time. "Just go before I-" Jason threatened, but she was already gone. "Well, that was awkward," I muttered.

"Ty!" I heard another voice yell. This one sounded like Sky's, thank Notch, and there he was, running towards me. "What?" I asked. Sky stopped in front of me. "So, me and Dawn were talking earlier and we figured out a way for you to let Dj go!" He explained, I tried to interject, but he kept going. "We're going to give her a funeral!"

Dj. Funeral? My head started spinning, and I almost fell, but Jason grabbed my arm, preventing me from doing so. "No! We can't! She is alive, you have to believe me!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Ty. But if you don't have proof, then we're just gonna keep planning the funeral," he trailed off. "I'm not going!" I yelled defiantly. "Look Ty, you are going to that funeral," he murmured. "No! You can't make me!"

He pointed at me. "Listen to me. And listen good. I can and will make you go to the funeral. Now, you will be in the courtyard at sunset, and you will be dressed nicely. Otherwise, I will rage, and you know the consequences of that, right?" He hissed. I gulped and nodded. "Good. Now, back to work!"

-Time Skip to sunset-

I trudged up to the courtyard, my head down and my spirit broken. They didn't believe me, even after I had explained it to them. Maybe they were right, maybe I was losing my marbles.

I walking around in my black suit and black dress shoes. Basically, uncomfortable and really, really itchy. I didn't have my headphones on, which made part of my head feel exposed.

I saw everyone that had met Dj there, from Sky to Dawn to Kermit. Heck, even the girl she had thrown knives at was there, which I found out was Kirra. But that wasn't what made me upset. It was the fact the Kirra didn't care. She didn't care that Dj had been kidnapped or 'died'. She didn't care! She wasn't wearing black like everyone else, she was wearing pink, red, and white! I wanted to go up to her and beat the living stew out of her. First, she insults Dj in front of everyone. Then, she openly flirts with me. Then, she comes to Dj's funeral wearing bright colors?!

The courtyard was decorated with mostly black things. And in the center was a silver coffin, which was supposed to be Dj's, if she was actually dead. "Hey," Jason greeted. He's lucky, he was still wearing his space suit. "Hey, you really couldn't take off your suit for once?" I asked exasperated. "A space suit still counts as a suit right?" He replied. Mitch and Jerome appeared a few minutes later. "Hey doods!" They said in unison. I nodded curtly. We started talking until Jason randomly shuddered. Now, this was in the middle of the summer, and he had a suit on.

"What's wrong Jason?" Mitch asked. "I think someone just used the term YOLO," Jason responded simply.

I then spotted Jordan and called him over. He was humming a song he made, called 'Revenge'. It was extremely popular, and most everybody loved it.

All of a sudden, music started playing, and I knew that as soon as the funeral ended, my chances of convincing the others that Dj was in fact alive, would vanish like she did.

Dj's p.o.v.

I could feel my powers returning, and it was probably the best feeling ever. But, I knew that my powers would be weaker for a little bit, because I had just got them back. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on the Sky Army courtyard. I felt my molecules separating and reforming again, something normal people would be weirded out about, but I was used to it. I opened my eyes, and I was on a tree. In the Sky Army base. I felt like squealing and jumping for joy. Then, I saw the coffin and the people dressed in black.

"What in Zeus's name?" I muttered. I looked through the bright green leaves and saw Mitch, Jordan, Sky, Dawn, everyone! They all had red and tear stained faces, puffy eyes, what the Olympus? I figured that it was time to say something so I called:

"What's with all the tears and depressing music? Is someone having a funeral or something?"

Ty's p.o.v.

I heard someone talking, so I turned around. There was a girl on the top of a tree, leaning on the leaves. She had a smirk on her face, her green eyes flashing. "DJ!" I yelled.

Nobody's p.o.v.

"Lord Herobrine, Dianna Jackson has escaped," A wither skeleton clanked to the Lord of Darkness. Herobrine' head shot up, which cause the tall skeleton to rear back, expecting a harsh punishment. But, the King of Death smirked. "All is going to plan," He muttered.

Herobrine dismissed the messenger and went into the other room. It was a laboratory with different machines and glowing buttons. He marched over to the middle of the room, where a zombie in a lab coat was waiting for Him. "Sir, do you have the potion?" The zombie moaned. "Of course," Herobrine replied. He reached in His pocket and pulled out a smaller version of the bottle Dj drank from earlier. "Just a sample of her powers has enough DNA to make an alternate version of Dianna," He muttered. He handed the zombie the potion.

The zombie poured the substance into a machine in the center of the room. He then pushed a button and the steel gizmo roared to life. Herobrine watched in anticipation, waiting for His creation to appear.

The door of the machine opened. There was a girl in the machine that walked out. She had black hair and red eyes. She looked at Herobrine, and bowed. "Master," she murmured. "Hello. Your name is Jd," Herobrine explained. "What is my mission, my Lord?" She continued. "Your mission? Destroy Sky Army and Dianna Jackson."

"But first, you need to train."

**AN- That's it for now! Happy reading!**

**-Dj**


	9. 8: Catching up, I guess?

I'm a block  
Chapter 8: Catching up, I guess?

**-PLEASE READ BELOW-**

**AN- Hi. Um, just asking, and I don't want to sound weird but, my friend whose not on this site has read this story and wants to know if someone could make some Djlox art on Devainart. If someone wants to, and I'm not saying you have to do any fanart, please just PM me about it. If someone does, I will post a comment on it under the name Diannajackson or along those lines, cause Dj daughter of Percabeth didn't fit in the lines. Okay, enough rambling. If anyone could do that, I would appreciate it a lot! I would do it myself, but I suck at drawing and I don't know how to upload stuff on Devainart so...**

**Now to my second thing- I've started school in the last few days, so it's going to be harder to type and update. But I'm not giving up on this story, promise! I'm just saying that you guys might have to wait a little longer for new chapters.**

**Answering reviews time!**

**Dancing Rain Alchemist: He's right. It is His thing, and thanks!**

**Aresesgirl: Haha! And there may be a Djlox wedding, maybe. ;)**

**Swanswim: Dj: Well sure! -reads question and blushes- Um, I'm actually okay with it! Not that I like him like that or anything...**

**Kellystar321: I will! :D**

**Puckabrina Percabeth Rules: 1. I don't know. Maybe. And I wouldn't put proper grammar for someone who delays a couple's wedding that I like either, so I don't blame you! :)**  
**2. Dj: Because, like I said YOLO. **  
**Jason: Stop saying that! 2012's over! **  
**3. She is Girly. That is all. And yes, Dj calls him Ty or Headphones. And if that got you ticked, you should read this chapter! **  
**4. I guess so, that and I couldn't put a creeper there, now could I?**  
**5. I am. Right now.**

**Guest (I can't remember your name) : I am...**

On with the story!

Dj's p.o.v.

One second I was in a tree, the next I was being tackle hugged by all Ty. "Ty, I'm glad to see you too, but the snapping sound you're hearing isn't Girly chewing gum. It's my spine!" I yelled, feeling my oxygen cutting off. "AWW!" Everyone gushed, causing both of our faces to go red. "Hey Headphones. I'm glad to see you too, but you need to give a girl some room!" I whispered. "Hehe. Sorry," he replied, releasing me from that hug, or should I say a death grip. He grinned at Sky and yelled, "I told you! I told you but you guys wouldn't believe me, and you thought I was crazy! I'm not Ssundee, morons!"

"Wait. Are you a ghost?" Sky asked randomly. He put a finger my arm and said, "Say something only Dj would say." I glared at him. "Take your finger off my arm before I rip it off and beat you with it," I growled. He looked taken back, yelped, and hid behind Dawn. "Okay, it's you," He squeaked to which I smirked. I looked at the others.

They were all red faced and baggy eyed. Basically Aj in the morning (don't tell her I said that though). "And what do you mean, I told you so?" I asked Ty. "Well...Sky, Dawn, don't you want to explain?" He asked smugly. Dawn scratched the back of her head and Sky stood beside her, his eyes bright with nervousness and fear. This can't be good. "Welp, you see, when you quote on quote died, Ty said that you were alive and that you were kidnapped by Herobrine, and we kinda didn't believe him," Sky explained. I looked at him with a disappointed scowl. "Really? You didn't believe him? Wow. Last time I checked, he's not Ian," I replied. "That's what I said!" Ty chimed in.

(AN- of anyone puts 'that's what she said' in the reviews, I will lose my mind. But, I did sell it on E-bay so... DON'T PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS!)

"Why didn't you believe him?" I started. "Later, but I think someone wants to see you," Dawn replied, gesturing to Kacie. She laughed and threw her arms around me in a bone crushing embrace. "Ow! This hurts more than lemon juice on a wound!" I complained, not because I didn't want hugs. I did, but I still had my cuts, scrapes, and bruises, so it really hurt.

"Wait! What happened to your face?" Husky asked, finally seeing the already scabbing over cut. "Let's just say Herobrine is not exactly a gentleman to His prisoners," I replied. "You were kidnapped by Him? Not just, you know, kidnapped by a random group of Minecraftians?" Jordan asked calmly. I nodded. "And he's allied with the squids?" Jordan continued, fear progressing to get even more obvious in his voice. I nodded again. "Sky, this can't be good!" Seto exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

"Off topic! What happened to you?" Husky asked, intent on getting answers. "Um, I kinda woke up in a cell with this cut. I don't really know what happened," I scowled. He looked me over and pounded his fists against his head. "No no no! This can't work for the wedding! Sky, I need your finest medic to examine her wounds! She can't have that hideous disgrace for her big day!" Husky commanded. "Hold on. Say what now? I'm getting married?! What in Ares's name is going on?!" I demanded. "You're getting married to Ty!" He replied simply.

"She's getting married to Tyie?! I thought I was his girlfriend!" Girly exclaimed. I turned to Ty, my heart feeling smashed. "You have a girlfriend?" I yelled, rage flowing through me and I could feel my face heating up. "What? No! I don't even know her!" Ty retorted, pointing at Girly in disgust.

"Why couldn't you just die from that creeper?!" Girly yelled. Everyone gasped and turned to look at her. "I had Tyie wrapped around my perfectly polished finger before you came along! Then, when I thought I could have him to myself again, you cheated death and now, you're back!" She whined, her face contorted with disdain and bitterness. "Of all the messed up..." Kacie started. I cut her off. "Kacie, let me handle this," I murmured. I gave Girly a death glare and marched slowly towards her. She backed up against against a wall, her smirk replaced by regret.

"So? You actually thought I would die so easily, huh?" I asked. I started poking her threateningly on the shoulders. "You thought you could just make everyone forget I existed, huh? Well, you're wrong. Dead wrong. And you're lucky you're still breathing right now. Cause if I had missed my shots a couple of days ago when I threw knives at you, your funeral would be the one we'd all be attending, not mine!" I hissed. "So Girly, I'm hearing that you flirted with Ty, right? Well, let me tell you that, if you ever pull something like that again, the next time I throw something at you, I won't miss. Do we have an understanding?" I snarled. She nodded quickly. My mood changed and I backed away. "Good," I whispered before heading back to the others.

"So, can we go inside and eat? I'm starving!" I asked cheerfully, rubbing my hands together. "Um...okay?" Sky replied, confused at my sudden change of behavior. "Yes! I only had raw chicken and some nasty water!" I exclaimed.

We all headed inside. "Wait, if you can heal yourself with water, then why didn't you with the water in your cell?" Ty asked me. "Herobrine took my powers away. But I got them back, don't worry!" I reassured him. "I'm just glad you're back!"

We were all sitting at a table, well, except Girly. She was sitting at another table in the corner alone, glaring at me. I drank some water, and I felt my cheek. No cut. I silently cheered, but when I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. "Am I hallucinating or are all of her injuries gone?" Dawn asked. "If you are, I'm having the same hallucination," Mitch replied. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to mention, I can heal myself with water," I announced. "Ooooooooooh!" Everyone but Ty said in understanding.

"Will we ever know everything about you?" Jerome asked. I shook my head, grinning, as I bit into a sandwich. Everyone burst out laughing. "I was being serious dood," Jerome whined. "So was I," I laughed. Jerome crossed his arms and sat there, to which Mitch patted him on the back. (AN- NO. I DON'T SUPPORT MITCH/JEROME. OKAY?!)

An hour later, I was stuffed. "I didn't know a girl could eat that much!" Husky teased. "We're being sexist now, aren't we," I replied, rolling my eyes. "If you've been in a cell for days, with only very small raw chicken pieces to eat, you get hungry," I continued, shrugging. "And Sky, I wouldn't comment, you have a fiancé," Jason said. Dawn glared at Sky, causing him to nod nervously.

"As my mom always said, a good boy to have is a boy that fears you," I mused. "Why would she say that?" Kacie asked. "My dad was an idiot. What do you think?" I replied. "Oh... Okay?" She nodded, still a bit confused.

Me and Kacie were talking in the now empty training room. "Dj, I forgot to ask: what happened the night you disappeared?" She asked me. I froze. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" I stuttered, but she wasn't buying it. "Dj, spill!" She commanded. "Well, here's the deal. Ty had this long cut on his arm," I started. Her face twisted up in disgust. "So I decided to take him to a lake to heal him. Then, we started talking, and one thing led to another, and I tried to kiss him in the cheek, but he turned and I ended kissing him on the lips," I explained. She broke into a grin, and started giggling. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I was embarrassed so I kinda ran and was exploded by a creeper," I finished.

"And also, what was Husky talking about when he said me and Ty were getting married?" I asked. Kacie suddenly got really interested in the floor. "Um... I don't know what you're talking about!" She declared nervously. "You know well and good what I'm talking about. So tell me now or I'll get ticked. And none of you have seen me ticked. Last time I was, I ended up blowing up half of Olympus," I exclaimed. "What about the other half?" She questioned. "It fell off," I shrugged. She nodded slowly, and she didn't have to answer the question I had asked.

"If you wanted an explanation, you should have just asked!" A voice declared. We both turned around to see the Mudkip himself, leaning on the doorframe. "Hello to you too, fish!" I muttered teasingly. "I'm not a stinking Fish!" He complained. "Relax, Quentin. She was just joking!" Kacie laughed. "Anyway, you didn't know we were planning a wedding?" Husky asked, sitting down next to us. "Holy Zeus, I have been trapped in a cell for days. I can't exactly get news," I murmured. "Oh yeah!" He replied. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "You know what, I'm not so sure I wanna know anymore," I said. "Suit yourself," he replied. He got up and left without a second glance. "Well, that was a little weird..." Kacie trailed off. "You should see my family reunions. That" I gestured to the doorway where Husky had been. "was nothing."

Nobody's p.o.v.

Deep in the Nether, Jd was training. "Remember your task. Kill Dianna, and destroy Sky Army. Lord Herobrine is counting on you," she muttered to herself. Her red eyes flashed with determination. A wither skeleton fell to the ground in front of her, and their friends didn't too happy about that. They charged, but didn't realize their mistake. Jd smirked and did a handspring and landed behind them. She swept her foot under one of their legs, causing it to collapse. She grabbed its stone sword and stabbed the fallen mob with it. She turned to the others, who tried to retreat. She lunged and swiped one in its bony rib cage. It fell in two. The other didn't have time to react. Jd jumped up and swung the sword at its neck. The skeleton stood still, before its head rolled off and it's body sunk to its knees. Jd smiled and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Very impressive, Jd. Very impressive indeed," a voice praised. She turned around and saw Herobrine appear. She bowed respectfully. "Thank you, my King," she said wistfully. "Is there something wrong?" Herobrine asked. "I have been meaning to ask you something. Before I do, let me say that I'm not questioning your plans at all. But, of I am the exact copy of Dianna, but with a different appearance, how will I defeat her?" She replied.

"That is a good question. Yes, you are exactly like Dianna, but there is a major thing you have that she doesn't. Let me ask you: Did you feel any regret when you defeated them?" He pointed at the fallen skeletons. Jd shook her head, for it was the truth. She hadn't felt anything. "That is what she lacks. She has emotions and fears, neither of which you have. You can kill 10,000 people and still feel nothing. And that is how you will defeat her," He explained. "Do you understand?" He finished. She nodded. "Good. Now, you may rest. The battle is closer than you might think."

**End of chapter**

**AN- this is one of the shortest and worst chapters to me. I'm really sorry, but I wanted to post something so you guys wouldn't have to wait longer. I hope you guys all understand. This next chapter is gonna be much more actiony (I hope). Anyway...**

**Happy reading!**

**-Dj**


	10. 9: Meeting Jd

**I'm a block**  
**Chapter 9: Meeting Jd**

**AN- 1,000 views! Thank you all so much! I can't think of anything else to do but to try and put out a new chapter ASAP. Nothing else to do but READ ON.**

**And also, I've been feeling like people have been thinking that Dj is a Mary-Sue, and I don't want that at ALL. I absolutely HATE Mary-Sues, like Bella Swan from the horrible disgrace to literature, Twilight. So I will name you a character description of Dj, and explain why she is not a Mary- Sue. You don't have to read this, but I feel it needed to be done. And also, Dj is NOT a self insert. She may be a character that my friends refer to me by, but I didn't make her perfect.**

**Name: Dianna Jackson (no special meaning there)**

**Age: 12 (again, nothing)**

**Special abilities: Summoning weapons from nowhere; healing people with water; teleportation, brains, ability to control water, great at fighting and strategy (not that bad, right?)**

**Flaws: Anger issues; Bad listener; constantly feels in her sister's shadow; Extremely hostile; Prideful; Blunt; Doesn't like to admit she is wrong; Very protective of her friends, including her siblings; Lots of times she doesn't think before doing things; She fights first, then talks it out second, which is not very smart; Etc... (there are many more, but I can't think of them.)**

**Fears: Heights, Spiders, Not being able to get out of a situation, etc.**

**Now, do you think she's a Mary-Sue?**

**Answering Reviews Time!**

**Swanswim: You asked, and I will use this. But, if I put all of it here, it would probably double the size of the chapter. Be on da look out for it though!**

**Dancing Rain Alchemist: Thanks, and I knew you would like that part! You're awesome too, and you BETTER keep writing.**

**Puckabrina Percabeth Rules: -left eye twitches- Really? REALLY?! Oh wait, you're joking. Wait, now you aren't. Gods of Olympus! You're confusing me! D: And I'm updating as soon as I can! I sorwee!**

**Thenewninja- Thanks! And btw, ninjas are awesome sauce! :)**

On with da story!

Sky's p.o.v.

Maybe introducing Dj to Ant was a bad idea. Subtract the maybe, it was a bad idea.

I had the brilliant idea to bring Ant in so Dj could improve her hand to hand combat skills, as Ant is one of the best and a personal friend of mine.

Ant appeared through the doorway. "Hey Adam! What'd ya call me here for?" He asked cheerfully. "Well, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I replied. I led him over to Dj, who was leaning against the wall, with a bored look on her face. "Dj, this is Taylor, or Ant. Ant, this is Dianna, but if you wanna live to see tomorrow, call her Dj," I explained. "Um...hi!" Ant greeted, sticking out his hand for her to shake, and she did. "Nice to meet you," Dj replied. "No offense, but what is he doing here?" She asked bluntly. "That's what I'd like to know," he answered, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well, Taylor here," I gestured to Ant. "is one of the best hand to hand combat fighters ever! I figured that you could fight him to train! Cause, I really can't risk more recruits getting injured," I explained.

"I barely hurt 15 recruits and suddenly I'm the bad guy!" She complained exasperated. "You broke their limbs!" I retorted. "Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "And also, I can't fight her! She's a kid, and a girl!" Taylor interjected.

"Aw! You think that since I'm a 12 year old girl I can't fight and defend myself? That's adorable!" Dj smiled with fake sweetness. "Hey, I'm trying to save you from a major defeat!" Ant fired back, offended. "I can take care of myself!" Dj said, raising her voice. "Calm down guys. We can settle this reasonably. You guys are pretty reasonable, right?" I chuckled nervously, getting in between them. They both gave me a look that said: 'Reasonable? Really?' "You wanna fight so bad, Dj? Fine!" Taylor spat. He backed up a few yards and lunged at her, his brown eyes gleaming with rage.

He reared his leg up and tried to kick her in the head. She dodged it quickly and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and she took the opportunity to kick him in the left arm. He recovered and kicked her in the knee. She collapsed and fell on her back, but knocked his legs out from under him in the process. She flipped backward and slowly got up.

-30 minutes later-

They were both out of breath. "Ready to give up yet?" I laughed. Dj, whose face was bright red from exhaustion, shook her head. "Y-you know, you're a wo-orthy opponent," Taylor panted. "Same for you too," she replied breathlessly. "I think you guys got off on the wrong foot," I smirked. They nodded. "Let's start over. I'm Taylor," Ant smiled, reaching his hand out again, Dj smiled and shook his hand for the second time today.

"So, am I done? Kacie said to meet her later," Dj asked. "You're good to go. You did well today, Dianna," I replied. She glared at me, then turned to Ant. "Anyway, nice to meet ya!" Dj continued cheerfully, before punching me in the arm and running off, waving as she went.

Dj's p.o.v.

"Dj! Over here!" Kacie waved to me. I went over to her and sat down. "What in the name of butter happened to you?" She asked. "What do you mean?" I panted. "Your face is extremely red, you're sweating like crazy, and you're breathing really heavy," she replied. "Oh yeah... I was in a fight," I explained. Her eyes went wide. "No! Not like that, I meant for training purposes!" I added quickly.

"Who did you fight?" She asked. "Um... Some guy. His name was Taylor, but Sky called him Ant," I said. Her eyes went wide. "You fought Antvenom?! That guy's a legend! Hardly anyone is as good at fighting as he is! He's better than Mitch and Jerome!" I eyed her carefully. "So, what you're saying is that I gave a legendary fighter a run for his money in a hand-to-hand fight?" I said slowly. She grinned and nodded. "Holy Lightning Bolt of Zeus! Sky never told me that!" She laughed and said, "There are a lot of things Sky doesn't tell people! And it's so hilarious when say stuff like that!" I rolled my eyes. "Says the girl who says: 'What in the name of butter'!"

"Touché."

BOOM!

"Not again!" I heard Sky yell. Kacie looked at me. "You really attract explosions, don't you," she said. I shrugged. "What can I say? Explosions love me!" I laughed. Sky ran past us. "Guys, you're missing the big picture! Stop talking and help me find out what's going on!" He barked. Kacie and I exchanged glances, but nodded and followed.

The newly finished wall was in pieces, again. I coughed at the amount of dust in the air, and I was even more surprised at what was there when the dust cleared. There was a girl around my age with dark raven black hair, and bright red eyes. But her face, it looked so familiar. "Hello Dj," She called to me. "Who are you?" I stuttered, shocked at the fact she knew my name. She shook her head disapprovingly and walked slowly over to me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shame that the famous Dianna Jackson can't recognize her own evil counterpart," She murmured.

"Evil counterpart?" I repeated. She smirked. "Who are you?!" I asked again, my voice raised. "I am Jd. I can do all the things you can, but better," she explained. "Sure," I muttered. "How did you get here?" I questioned. "Lord Herobrine created me. You really should be more careful when breaking out of a prison," Jd scolded. She turned to Sky. "And as for you, Skythekid. Well..." She trailed off. She disappeared then she suddenly was on the platform.

"Listen all recruits! I am Jd, servant of the mighty Herobrine himself! And He gave me orders to tell you that you will all be annihilated, starting with your commander himself!" Jd yelled, pointing at Sky. The recruits gave her their full attention, gasping at what she had said. "Your precious Sky Army WILL BE DESTROYED! And there will be no more mercy or peace or happiness! Just cold, hard, defeat! Your precious butter cannot save you now!" She continued, her mouth set in a line. The recruits had wide eyes. She then pointed at me. "Can your pretty little weapon trainer save you now? From the likes of me?! I am her! She is me! I have no emotions, so I will not accept defeat!" She screamed, and with that, she was gone.

Every recruit started panicking. "What does she mean, 'I am her?'" Some were asking, others were trying to communicate with relatives, and others were trying to calm everyone down. "ENOUGH!" A voice rang out. There, standing where Jd just was, was Bodil. "Listen! I know that it's hard to imagine us winning this fight. But we can't just give up when a new obstacle is thrown to us!" He scolded, his Bulgarian accent grabbing full attention. "What do you know? You're just a troller!" A boy yelled defiantly. "True, but I do know how to strategize. And I know that we as Sky Army NEVER give up! We will face the squids and Herobrine with everything we've got! We'll win this battle, or die trying! Now, who's with me!" He yelled. "Us!" The recruits yelled, their brave spirits restored. "SKY ARMY! SKY ARMY!" We chanted.

Even though, I was feeling better, the thought of fighting myself, in a way, still lurked in the back of my mind. How was I supposed to win against something I can't outsmart?

**That's it for now! Happy reading!**

**-Dj**


	11. Chapter 10: Help from a god

**I'm a block**

**Chapter 10: Help from a god**

**An- Hey Guys! So, um, this story only has maybe around 2 to 3 chapters left. Yeah, I know, I hate to finish it so soon, but I has a surprise, for you guys! I won't tell you now, but I will tell you a hint:... On second thought, no I won't. You'll have to wait and see!**

**And also, sorry for not updating. I'm very busy with school and all dat good stuff.**

**Answering Reviews time!**

**DrWhovianist: Thanks! And I call myself a recruit, but I don't has a youtube. My parents won't let me have one. :(**

**Olirose (Guest): One of the best fanfics you've ever read? THAT'S AWESOME! Tanks sooooo much for dat! And I might use that in the chapter... You can find out.**

**Dancing Rain Alchemist: Me: Woah, woah, woah Rain! Calm, keep thy composure.**

**Puckabrina Percabeth Rules: Yep, I made this story at first to make them peeps laugh thy heads off. (Why am I talking like this? Don't ask.)**

**Swanswim: And I feel like I'm getting a ginormous basket of butter when my reviewers review! They always put a smile on my face! :)**

**Aj daughter of Percabeth: I told you not to read this. But thanks...**

**Pie (Guest): YES.**

**RedCreeper10: Already verified dat.**

On with this soon to be complete story!

Dj's p.o.v.

Telling the recruits to do something was easy, getting them to actually do it? Ha! Like that will ever happen. Of course, some of them won't listen since I'm a 12 year old. This sucks.

"Okay, listen up! I need you all, one by one, to tell me your strongest attribute," I commanded. Some looked at me confused. "Just, tell me what you're good at," I sighed.

The first one was a muscular boy with copper hair and green eyes. "Sword fighting and hand to hand combat are my strengths. My weaknesses are heights, zombies, and archery," he explained briefly. He looked down at me.

"Why did they hire you anyway? Aren't you a little young? And no offense, but you don't look like a weapons and fighting trainer to me," he admitted. I glared at him, and my horrible temper broke out. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder, not even knowing or caring what I was doing. He looked up now, dazed. "What's your name?" I asked him, even though he was lying on the ground. "Blake, ma'am!" He replied in shock."Are you new?" I continued. He nodded. "Well, Blake, don't you ever question me again!" I snapped. "Yes ma'am, sorry," he stuttered, standing up. "So am I. My temper gets the best of me," I murmured.

The next one was Girly. Wonderful, just flippin' wonderful. "What are your strengths and weaknesses?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying not to flip her like I did with the boy. "My strengths are, well, everything. And weaknesses? Well, I only have two! Rain, because I don't want my makeup ruined, and annoying little girls who get in my way," she said, narrowing her eyes on the last few words. I rolled my eyes. "Nobody can have every strength, Kirra. You of all people should know," I said, but I wasn't gonna argue with her. I didn't feel like going to court for murder, again (don't ask, it's a loooong story). "Brat," I muttered, before turning to the other recruits.

The next one was a red creeperman, but in a suit, and looked around 18. "Name?" I asked. "Ryan, ma'am," he replied. "Strengths?" I pressed. "I'm excellent at archery. Not as good at sword fighting, though," he said. "Thank you," I said.

After going through the dozens of recruits, whose names I couldn't tell you even if I tried, I separated them into two lines based on skill. Archery in one line, sword fighting/ hand to hand in another.

"All archers grab a bow, 10 arrows, and head over to targets!" I ordered, gesturing to the targets on the other side of the room. "Hm... I need someone to watch the archers, so I can train the others. Mitch is good at archery, and I think Ty is. I'll get them," I thought. "I'll be right back! None of you move!" I yelled to the recruits.

I ran out of the room, looking around for those stupid friends of mine. I finally found Ty talking to Jason and Sky, and Mitch talking to Kacie. Mitch was first. "Sorry to cut in Romeo, but I need help," I announced, grabbing his arm. "What do you need? I'm sure it can wait," Kacie tried to say. I stopped her. "My task for him will help determine if Minecraftia lives or crumbles. You guys confessing your undying love for each other can wait," I interrupted. "Sorry doodette. I'll see ya later though!" Mitch sighed cheerfully. Kacie nodded with a weak smile. "Sorry," I mouthed before dragging him away.

"If we send in Group A first, it will put the entire plan at risk. You guys know that the majority of that group are younger," Sky was explaining to Ty and Jason with a low voice. "Hey guys," I said, trying to get their attention. Jason looked up. "Oh hey," he mumbled. "What do you want, Dj? We're in the middle of planning!" Sky snapped. "Calm yourself. I need to borrow Ty so I can train other recruits. He's gonna help me, aren't you?" I explained, giving Ty a death glare at the last sentence.

"But..."  
"No buts!"

I looked over Jason's shoulder and saw the plan. "Well, there's your problem! You're moving in too quickly," I pointed at the map. I quickly explained an effective stategy my grandmother taught me.

"Divide the recruits into groups of 500 each, except the archers. Put the archers on the highest area, just below the Nether field. This will give them a distinct advantage. Now, with the foot soldiers, you need to put every group of 500 into a square each. Every recruit must have a shield and sword, and each group must work with the other recruits in the group for this to work. The recruits keep in time with eachother, shields down. When attacked, the group gets on their knees, and puts up their shields above their heads. Correct me if I'm wrong, my memory is a bit fuzzy," I explained.

"That could actually work," Sky exclaimed, nodding in understanding. "Good, now can I please borrow Deadlox?" I asked, losing my patience. "Sure, just don't disappear and take him with you," Jason laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it! Everyone knows Skylox was meant to happen," I teased. Jason and Mitch burst out laughing, while Ty and Sky just stood there with blank faces. "Who told you about Skylox?!" Sky yelled. "I heard some female recruits talking about it. Calm down," I replied calmly.

Before he could reply, I dragged Mitch and Ty out the door. "Can you please explain what's going on?" Mitch asked finally. "And of all the things to mention, why'd you mention Skylox?" Ty added, groaning in disgust.

"I was joking! Keep your headphones on. And, Mitch, if you give me a chance I'll explain," I said, rolling my eyes.

I led them back to the training room, where it was surprisingly calm. All the recruits were there, like I told them to do so. But, for some reason, a random recruit had a guilty look on his face. "What happened, when did it happen, and how long until something blows up?" I asked him, sighing because I've already been through this too many times before. "Nothing, it's just Kirra over there," he gestured to Kirra, "is being a complete, um, female, you know, to my brother. But he's had the biggest crush on her and I don't want to hurt his feelings," he said glumly. I rolled my eyes. "Gods, Girly needs to stop before she gets another set of knives thrown at her," I growled.

"Okay, I'm back!" I announced. "And I brought Mitch and Ty to help with the archers while I train the others," I continued. "You guys will help, won't you?" I asked, realizing I never asked Mitch and Ty. "Sure," was Ty's reply and "Sure thing, dood!" was Mitch's.

"Thanks so much!" I hugged both of them, lingering on the hug with Ty for a bit too long. I'm guessing Mitch noticed this, because he smirked and said something to Ty after I had left, cursing myself again for the second time in the past week or so.

After that embarrassment, I went over to the waiting recruits that I was going to attempt to train. This group had Girly in it, and also that boy Blake. "Athena give me patience, discipline, and self control, or I might kill someone," I muttered to myself.

"First things first, I'm going to teach you basic hand to hand skills. Decide among yourselves who is the best fighter in hand to hand," I ordered. When they did nothing, I clenched my fists. "That wasn't a request, cupcakes! That was an ORDER!" I barked. I had to thank Coach Hedge and Ares when I got back to Olympus for that line. This got their attention and they started talking among each other. And knowing this topic, I knew there were going to be some disagreements.

Ah, yes, the old 'macho' man dignity.

"I'm the best! She said pick the best, and we all know that's me!" Blake declared.

"Ha! I haven't heard bigger lies than when our teachers told us in grade school that Herobrine is a myth!" Another boy was saying.

They started firing insults at each other, saying words that I can't repeat on paper. My patience wore thin, and I stepped in between them. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now, stop the arguing before I slap both of you," I said sarcastically. The joys of sarcasm. "Stay out of this! You're just a dumb blond!" The boy hissed at me. Blake stifled a laugh, cause he knew what fate this boy just gave himself. I raised an eyebrow and put a hand in my pocket. I then smirked and pulled out a giant sword from my pocket and aimed it at the guy's throat. "Say that again. I dare you," I growled.

"Dj! We've talked about threatening recruits!" Ty lectured me from the other side of the room. "Fine! I'll spare him," I yelled back. I glared at the boy. "For now," I added.

"Anyway..." I finally said, "Let's get started."

-2 Days Later-

"Is it time already?" I asked. "Are we sure this is a good idea to do so soon?"

Sky nodded. "You've seen the recruits. All of them have improved since you've started training them," he said. Me, Sky, and the others were sitting around a table at Sky's house over dinner. "But Seto barely has made enough healing potions, much less enchanted weapons and armor," Jason interjected, pointing at the sorcerer. "Who said that? I've enchanted butter chest-plates with Protection for the archers and recruits, Feather Falling boots for everyone, Helmets with Respiration, heck, I've even enchanted butter pants!" Seto sighed. "Still, Dj's probably right. This could possibly end badly," Dawn replied. Sky turned to Mitch and Jerome. "You guys have won the Hunger Games too many times to count, what do you two think?" He asked them.

Mitch thought for a moment before replying. "Well dood, Herobrine controls every hostile mob in the Nether and Overworld. That's probably two or three times larger than Sky Army," he said. Sky placed his head in his hands. "Oh Notch, where are we gonna get 5 million more recruits on such short notice?" He cried. Dawn reached over and hugged him. "Hey, we're gonna be fine. Notch will help," she whispered to him soothingly. "Dawn, I know you're trying to help, but it isn't working. Sky has a point," Ty said. Kermit and Quentin were saying things, but I just zoned out.

For the first time, I realized the actual seriousness of this battle. This isn't a joke. These mobs are out to kill and destroy. This isn't just another fight with Aj or Ares, and I could die over this.

And what would my family do? Me disappear without a trace, never to be heard from again. To die and them not know. I wouldn't go to Hades, because he doesn't reign here. What would I do then?

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I pushed them back. 'You will NOT cry, Dianna Marie Jackson! You will not cry! You are going to be strong, and you are going to survive this," I scolded myself.

Then, in some kind of miracle, there was a knock on the door. Kermit got up and left to open it. He came back in a few seconds later with a huge grin on his face. "Sky, there's some people who want to meet you!" He announced. "And they want to meet all of you too," he added.

I glanced over at Deadlox, who shrugged and followed Kermit. We all did the same.

In the next room, there were three men.

One was bald but had a black beard and was wearing a leather like tunic, and he had this faint glowing light coming from him. He had a serious face, but his eyes had a playful look in them.

The second one was a lot different. He had brown curly hair, hazel eyes, and a big grin on his face. He was wearing tan cargo shorts and green t-shirt with a gian white 'T' on the front.

The last one was tall and muscular with black, spiked up hair, and black eyes. He looked annoyed, and was glancing at the curly haired man with a very ticked off expression. He had a purple shirt with a big white 'G' on the front.

"Ah, if it isn't Sky and friends!" The older man said brightly, and I could hear a trace of a Swedish accent. Everyone's jaws dropped, but I had no clue what was going on. "Are you-? Is that-?" Jordan stuttered, seeming at loss for words. "Who is it? I'm confused," I blurted out. Husky shot me a glare, so I knew I must apparently must be a complete moron. But instead of looking offended, the man smiled. "Well, I am Notch, the god of Minecraftia. Pleasure to meet you, Dianna Jackson, daughter of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson," he chuckled. "How does everyone know my name?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Notch questioned. "Well, some guy, Herobrine I think was his name, captured me and said he knew almost everything about me," I explained. "Oh... Well, He is my brother, but we do have a bit of a rivalry," he replied. "Anyway, why are you here, oh great and mighty Notch?" Jason asked. "Since there is going to be a battle between Sky Army versus the squids and my brother's army, I seemed to notice you are a bit outnumbered."

"A bit is sugar coating it." Dawn stated.  
"I could tell. To help with this problem, I have asked another person to help you-" Notch was cut off.

"I'm Toby! That's T as in Toby and the rest of the letters also!" The man in the green shirt grinned. "Toby Turner? You got us Toby Turner?" Sky smiled. "And Gabuscus! Don't forget Gabuscus!" Toby interrupted, putting an arm around the man in purple. I stifled a laugh. "Gabuscus? Your name is Gabuscus?!" I giggled. 'Gabuscus' facepalmed. "For that last time. It's Gabe," he paused for a few seconds, "uscus," he huffed, like he had explained this too many times. "Just, just call me Gabe," he muttered.

"Anyway, I have 5 million more people that can help!" Toby said excitedly. "So, you're gonna help us?!" Jerome grinned. "You bet your bucket I am!"

"And I am sending you angels and other mobs from the Aether to help as well," Notch added. "That's over 4.5 million!" Seto exclaimed. "You mean we have a chance?" Ty asked. Notch smiled and nodded. "We have a chance, biggums!" Mitch cried, hugging Jerome. "Hug Party!" Toby announced, and started hugging everyone.

As everyone was hugging, I was thinking. "I can win this. I can win this war."

Nobody's p.o.v.

On a table, Jd and Herobrine were watching the entire scene unfold. Jd slammed her fists down on the wood. "Curse that Notch! Always taking pity on people, and going out of his was to help others!" She spat, her bright red eyes gleaming with rage. She started saying words in Greek, when Herobrine stopped her. "This is only a minor setback. Our army is stronger than all others combined," He said.

"We just need them to keep being naive, it keeps them going, until one day, they will go over the edge."


End file.
